Sobrevive esta noche
by InsaneMind9
Summary: Cuando Alice Liddell, una adolescente de 17 años, se ve en problemas debido a las deudas de juego que su padre ha contraído; Decide buscar un trabajo que le otorgue de la manera mas rápida el dinero que necesita y Freddy Fazbear's Pizza parece ser su única salvación. "¡Solo pueden matarte, no hay nada de que temer!" -Phone Guy. Mal Summary. Light Romance.
1. Chapter 1

**Retrace I; Una precipitada decisión.**

"…**Cuando los dueños del local descubrieron que las versiones rediseñadas de los animatronicos solo fueron una pérdida de tiempo, además de dinero, decidieron darle una última oportunidad a la franquicia enviando a los muñecos originales a ser reutilizados una vez más, sin embargo esta vez lo único que fue cambiado en ellos fue aquella carcaza que les recubría, ya que sus endoesqueletos permanecieron completamente intactos, difiriendo solamente en las nuevas actualizaciones tecnológicas que los volvieron capaces de articular las acciones humana casi a la perfección. Con estas mejoras, se reabrió el restaurante favorito de todos los niños; Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. No obstante todo lo que la nueva tecnología tenia de bueno para los animatronicos, también lo tenía de malo…"**

Alice balanceo el bolígrafo sobre la mesa, releyendo nuevamente los anuncios que se encontraban impresos sobre aquella hoja de diario mientras repasaba internamente las reducidas opciones que tenía para conseguir un trabajo. Siendo tan joven y estando tan desesperada, las posibilidades de ganar dinero de una manera rápido sin duda alguna eran limitadas pero la pequeña castaña intentaba no verlo de esa manera puesto que era consciente que su estado empeoraría de ser así.

_Tal vez puedo ser repartidora en algún local de comida rapida, hay tres anuncios que solicitan personal con urgencia. _Aquella primera idea que había sabido considerar fue completamente descartada después de un tiempo, ya que ninguno de los establecimientos estaba dispuesto a proveerle el dinero necesario luego de la primera semana de trabajo; Sin contar que tampoco nadie estaba dispuesto a contratar a una niña de diecisiete años por mas pronta que se encontrara a cumplir los dieciocho. _Una tienda de ropa estaría bien, ¿No? _Descarto completamente aquella idea, al reconocer que nunca se encontraría cómoda en un lugar donde los especímenes femeninos histéricos e inseguros abundaban. Estaba sinceramente necesitada de aquel dinero y la presión que ejercían sobre ella para que lo devolviese era mucha, sin embargo no lo conseguiría a costa de su propia salud mental; En caso de no poder hacerlo, la opción de salir del país siempre era factible antes de una medida tan drástica como aquella. Sonrió con amargura, apartando aquellos pensamientos en tanto volvía a concentrar su atención en los anuncios.

_¿Un trabajo de medio tiempo lavando platos en algún restaurante? _

No, no se preocupaba por su manicura pero no pretendía ser explotada tampoco.

_¿Un trabajo en una biblioteca? ¿Una tienda de música, tal vez?_

Eran ideas factibles pero la paga se atrasaba demasiado y no era suficiente.

_¿Pasear perros? ¿Cuidar niños?_

No podía olvidarse las semanas en las que su hermana menor había pasado llorado luego de la muerte de su hámster, el cual le había encargado a Alice por una tarde.

_¡Vamos, algo tiene que haber en este mugroso pueblo que pueda darme dinero fácil!, _exclamo para sus adentros comenzando a sentir como la impaciencia cosquilleaba en su cuerpo, buscando hacerle perder la calma completamente. Bueno, tal vez decir calma era ir a un extremo jodidamente lejano puesto que si algo era seguro sobre aquella pequeña muchacha, era que… no se caracterizaba precisamente por poseer ni el más mínimo gramo de tranquilidad en su interior, no teniendo en cuenta todo lo que había vivido. Trago en seco, tachando un último anuncio antes de leer con atención el que se encontraba como consecuente. Enarco una ceja.

"**¡Gran reapertura! La vieja pizzería de tus sueños vuelve a la vida y necesita de tu ayuda para que la magia comience. ¿Estás interesado en ser parte de nuestra familia? ¡Adelante! ¿Qué podría salir mal?", **dentro de los bohemios motivos del periódico se encontraba aquel llamativo anuncio el cual, con una imagen sumamente interesante, ofrecía un trabajo justo a su medida. El ser un guardia de seguridad dentro del nuevo establecimiento no parecía ser una mala idea, por el contrario parecía ser su única salvación en ese momento ya que la paga era mínima pero rapida y tal vez en cuestión de una semana podría recaudar lo necesario para completar sus ahorros pudiendo así poder devolver el dinero que debía.

¡Estaba decidido, sería la nueva guardia de seguridad en Freddy Fazbear's Pizzas!

Después de todo… ¿Qué podría salir mal?


	2. Chapter 2

**Retrace II; Un vano protocolo.**

_¿Tienes alguna experiencia en este tipo de trabajos? _

Alice mordió su labio inferior, contuvo cualquier respuesta sarcástica que hubiese podido formular con una rapidez casi inhumana en aquel momento y simplemente se remitió a negar con suavidad, comprendiendo que tal vez el hombre pensaba que era mayor por las ropas viejas que portaba. No, claro que no. La pequeña castaña no era tan tonta como para conformarse con esa ideología, al menos no teniendo en claro que le había mencionado su edad una cantidad considerable de veces como para dejar en claro que no tenía experiencia alguna en ese trabajo; Ni en ninguno otro. Ese hombre no estaba equivocado, simplemente era idiota. Trago en seco, removiéndose incomoda en el acolchonado asiento de terciopelo rojo mientras observaba con un poco de recelo al hombre de grandes dimensiones que se encontraba del otro lado del mostrador. ¿Era algo sombrío lo que podía notar en él? ¿O solo la oficina le daba ese parecer?

_**Nada de pensamientos extraños, Liddell.**_

Se recordó esta vez por lo bajo mientras sacudía levemente la cabeza, en un movimiento casi imperceptible que le permitió apartar los pensamientos erráticos sin ser cuestionada por aquello. Nuevamente centro su atención en el hombre parlanchín que luego de cada pregunta comentaba alguna que otra cosa referida al tema, disculpándose sobre la secuencia final por haberse ido por las ramas. Y agradeció internamente el hecho de haberse concentrado en eso justamente en medio de una de esas disculpas, a la cual le respondió con una pequeña negación y una tímida sonrisa que le invitaba a continuar con la real entrevista que podría o no darle el trabajo que tanto necesitaba. Aquel que aparentaba ser más fácil de lo que parecía, ya que consistía en cuidar del restaurante durante cinco noches antes de la primera paga; Cuestión, todo lo que tenía que hacer era sentarse en tras el escritorio con una gran taza de café, manteniendo vigiladas las secciones mediante el monitor de controlaba las cámaras de seguridad hasta las seis de la mañana. Nada muy difícil, nada que ella no pudiera hacer.

_¿Tus padres te han dado un permiso para esto? ¿Saben ellos que planeas trabajar aquí?_

Ahogo una amarga carcajada cuando aquella pregunta llego a sus oídos e inclusive se obligó a si misma a no demostrarse jodidamente cabreada por lo que aquella secuencia de palabras le había provocado. No era momento de poner en peligro su futuro nuevo -y primer- trabajo; Tenía que seguir recordándose eso. Por unos segundos vacilo, pensando en lo que su padre diría si le comentase que estaba a punto de tomar un trabajo que le ofrecía una paga tan pronta.

_**¡Oh hija, eso es perfecto! Trabaja toda la noche así papá durante el fin de semana podrá apostar todo el dinero que ganes al caballo más viejo y lento que pueda encontrar. ¡¿Te lo imaginas, Aly~?! ¡Ahora serán diez o tal vez veinte los matones que nos persigan si tomas traes dinero a la casa con tanta frecuencia!**_

Se mordió internamente la lengua, intentando no soltar ninguna maldición al momento de pensar en la imagen de su padre reproduciendo aquellas palabras con suma felicidad. Tal vez era un poco exagerado pero… sinceramente no le sorprendería que aquello fuese lo que dijese. Sin embargo no le permitiría que tocase el dinero si es que en algún momento volvía, por el contrario lo ahorraría después de pagar la deuda para darle una mejor vida a su pequeña hermana, quien era la víctima más afectada de toda esta increíblemente injusta situación. El hombre frente a ella, aclamo por su atención al mencionar su nombre repetidas veces, pasando su rechoncha mano frente al rostro de la joven. Alice trago en seco, devolviéndose al mundo real que le rodeaba y demandaba desesperadamente por su atención.

**De hecho fue mi padre quien me convenció de esto pero de momento no se encuentra en la ciudad, ¿Desea que le llame para confírmale algo?**

Cuestiono, sorprendiéndose a sí misma debido a la credibilidad que su tonada le había otorgado a su acotación pero luego se deshizo completamente de ese pensamiento tomando en cuenta que confiaba lo suficiente en sus amigos como para estar segura de lo que mencionaba. Si el manager necesitaba una autorización de su padre, entonces ella se encargaría de encargarle a quien tuviera la voz más ronca el trabajo de ser su padre por unos momentos. Todo fuera para saldar aquella maldita deuda. Para su sorpresa, el robusto hombre negó mientras anotaba algunas cosas en una planilla. Llevaba tiempo redactando algunas cosas allí, cosa que Alice no comprendia porque habían sido pocas, demasiado a decir verdad, las preguntas que ella había tenido que responder como para que él anotase tanto. Tal vez podría revisar aquello en la noche, ya que si había algo que le desagradaba a Alice era el quedarse con la intriga sobre algo que le relacionase y sin duda aquello… tenía que ver con ella.

_¿Comenzar esta noche te parece bien? Necesitamos ayuda cuanto antes pero debido a tu edad podemos hacer una excepcion y…._

**Esta noche me parece perfecto, cuanto antes mejor.**

Una fría sonrisa surco los labios de aquel hombre, logrando que algo en Alice se removiera de manera intranquila. ¿Por qué de pronto se había sentido de esa manera? ¡Oh vamos, solo tenía que cuidar de un restaurante por unas cuantas noches! Estaría sola y las puertas blindadas la cuidarían de quien fuera que pudiese entrar. Nada podría salir mal.

_Entonces, a la medianoche comienza tu nueva vida como guardia de seguridad, Alice. ¡Bienvenida a la familia de Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! _

Lo que pareció una cálida bienvenida en un primer momento, amenazaba con convertirse en la peor de las condenas pero… claro, Alice no era consciente de aquello. No todavía.

**/Momentos previos antes del comienzo de la primera noche/**

La castaña se aferró a su bolso cuando se detuvo frente a la puerta, observando con recelo la imagen que el restaurante de noche ofrecía, la cual se alejaba completamente de la imagen cálida que solía apreciar las tardes en las cuales por ese camino luego de la escuela. No obstante no permitió que esto quebrantara su determinación, por el contrario simplemente la alentó a seguir a adelante ya que… se podría decir que Alice era una especie de masoquista, alguien que disfrutaba completamente de poner su vida en riesgo solo para comprobar hasta el punto donde sus límites eran capaces de llegar. A ella le gustaba verlo como pruebas que debía superar para no vencer sus miedos, el resto de la gente lo encontraba como algo innecesario.

_Veo que eres puntual, pequeña._

Alice simplemente sonrió mientras se encogía de hombros, restándole importancia a la situación. Después de todo esa había sido su intensión, el ser estúpidamente puntual solo por gusto.

_¿Lista para comenzar con tus primeras __**cinco noches en Freddy's**__?_

Un leve asentimiento basto para que la **pesadilla** comenzara.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notas del autor: **¡Celebremos, esta es la primera vez que no me olvido las notas del autor! Bueno primero que nada quería darle un pequeño resumen a la historia ya que anteriormente no lo había hecho porque bueno... siempre me olvido de dejar estas cosas. Bien, comencemos.

Como verán, la historia se centra en la aventura de Alice en Freddy Fazbear's Pizza como la guarda nocturna de este lugar, quien toma este trabajo ya que era la única opción que tenia para poder recaudar el dinero que le falta para pagar las deudas que su padre le dejo. Digamos que el padre de la protagonista es una buena persona solo que tiende a estar en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado y de esa manera contrajo una deuda de cinco mil dolares que Alice necesita pagarle a tres tipos antes de que estos les rompan las piernas, so... FFP es su unica salvacion.

Bien, basicamente esa es la base de la historia, sin embargo esta vez los animatronics no son lo mismo que antes; Son figuras rediseñadas semejantes al cuerpo humano que poseen el mismo endoesqueleto que sus figuras reales. O sea, tienen forma humana y si alguno se pregunta como lucen, bueno... supongo que podrian darse una idea entrando en este post, alli estan los diseños de todos los personajes; post/110967932694/hi-pole-bear-i-wanted-to-ask-if-i-could-see-all {creditos para la verdadera dibujante que es Pole-Bear}. Otra cosa que cambia en la historia es la seguridad y... ¡Las llamadas! Esta vez las llamadas no son del tipico Phone Guy, por el contrario estan grabadas por Mike -del primer juego-, Jeremy -del segundo- &amp; Fritz -de la septima noche del segundo. Quienes seran personajes muy importantes en la historia mas adelante. Si quieren darse una idea de como son fisicamente; post/108537535394/all-security-guards-designed-by-me {recuerden unir el .com con el principio del link; Nuevamente todos los creditos a Pole-bear}. En fin, creo que son esas las ultimas aclaraciones que tenia que hacerles... ¡Casi se me olvida! Aun cuando estoy intentando hacer una historia acorde a los dos primeros juegos, de todas maneras va a haber unos pequeños destellos de romance en la historia. La OC tendra una pequeña historia con uno de los animatronics y se generaran algunos problemas cuando uno de ellos se fije en ella generando un "triangulo amoroso" pero todo eso depende de como se den las cosas.

**¡Pregunta de la autora! **¿Con que les gustaría que fuera esta historia de amor? Ya lo tengo planeado pero... me encantaria saber su opinion, tal vez pueda hacer algo acorde a lo que ustedes me mencionen :3

Y por ultimo queda agradecerle a fucsia1700 por ser la primera persona en comentar esta historia. ¡Muchas gracias! Me puso re contenta el ver tu mensaje esta mañana cuando me desperte , me alegra mucho que encuentres interesante a la historia. Espero que te guste el nuevo cap :3

**Bueno, ahora viene el capitulo... ¡Disfruten, lean y si gustan comenten! 3 xoxo**

* * *

**Retrace III; Tres idiotas al telefono.**

**/Primera noche – 12:30 am/**

Cuando el fastidiaste ruido del teléfono comenzó a retumbar en las cuatro maltratadas paredes de aquella oficina, Alice se sintió morir puesto que el ruido había sido lo suficientemente sorpresivo como para que no lo pudiese prevenir, sin embargo no tardo en recuperarse, recordándose que el manager había indicado que pasada la hora alguien la llamaría para darle el saludo inicial de su trabajo y unas tantas recomendaciones que, según él, _"necesitaría para pasar la noche con la menor cantidad de inconvenientes posibles"_; Aun cuando eso no tenía sentido para ella. Después de todo se encontraba encerrada en un lugar lo suficientemente aislado de la parte frontal del local con las puertas abiertas pero con la opción de cerrarlas con un botón que le permitiría bloquearlas con una puerta de acero impenetrable, además poseía las cámaras a su disposición, un botón de pánico bajo el escritorio y un generador portátil para principiantes por si la luz se cortaba de repente. Prácticamente podía reconocer que estaba armada hasta los dientes, ¿Qué clase de problemas podría tener?... o más bien, ¿Qué clase de problemas podrían necesitar tanta seguridad? Trago en seco, olvidando completamente aquellos pensamientos mientras descolgaba el tubo del teléfono, acercándoselo al oído para poder escuchar lo que la empresa tenía preparado para ella. Raramente, se encontraba intrigada por lo que tendrían que decirle con aquel mensaje.

"_¿Hola? ¿Hola? Uh, creo que deberíamos dejar de comenzar las llamadas así"_

Una nerviosa voz masculina se escuchó desde el otro lado de la línea, haciéndole suponer que esto había sido grabado por un humano y no por una maquina como había creído desde un principio. Y no, no se había detenido a pensar vanamente que podrían haber utilizado a algún animatronico para que este hablara por ellos, por el contrario simplemente se había esperado a algún tipo de operadora que, seguido de una música excesivamente ridícula e infantil, le comunicase lo que tenían que decirle para luego dejarle seguir su noche tranquila pero… al parecer sus suposiciones habían estado jodidamente erradas y aquello solo lograba incrementar su curiosidad. _**"Entonces, iban en serio con eso de las recomendaciones"**__, _creyó necesario reconocer aquello mientras fruncía el ceño, tomando la tableta donde se llevaba el seguimiento del monitoreo de las cámaras. Simplemente por las dudas, mantendría un ojo puesto en cada sección del lugar por las dudas que esos "inconvenientes" mencionados, decidiesen tomarle por sorpresa como lo había hecho el llamado.

"_Supongo que la costumbre nos ha ganado la partida esta vez, de todos modos, eso no es lo importante. Uh, bueno… supongo que no te sorprenderá escuchar este mensaje, le hemos pedido al manager que advirtiera a los nuevos de su existencia ya que…"_

"_Tiende a generar algunos paros cardiacos a los guardias durante las primeras noches, asique es mejor que les advierta"_

"_De todas maneras, tampoco eso es lo que importa"_

Tres voces podían diferenciarse con suma claridad desde el otro lado del teléfono. Tres voces que aparentemente no se ponían de acuerdo a la hora de hablar, ya que mencionaban cosas innecesarias cuando aparentemente eso no era lo que _importaba. _Alice frunció levemente el ceño, preguntándose quienes eran los tres estúpidos que se habían ofrecido a hacer algo tan importante como un mensaje de bienvenida sin tener la más mínima idea de lo que debían decir. "_**Tch, sin duda alguna son bastante descuidados en este lugar"**_, pensó para sus adentros.

"_Bueno, el lugar que estas ocupando en este momento es el lugar donde nosotros estuvimos hace un tiempo, aunque seguramente las cosas ahora están mejores que antes. Al principio eso de las puertas no funcionaba como se supone que ahora lo hace"_

"_Y aparentemente los problemas con la energía se han solucionado asique, uh, suponemos que te encontraras a salvo sin la necesidad de tomar muchas precauciones…"_

"_No obstante, no está demás que te dejemos unas cuantas advertencias, solo por… si necesitas de ellas en algún momento de la noche"_

Bien, esto comenzaba a inquietarle un poco.

"_Primero que nada, estamos obligados a leerte un saludo inicial que el restaurante ha preparado para el guardia que ocupe nuestro lugar, son cosas legales…"_

_**«Bienvenido a la pizzería de Freddy Fazbear. Un lugar mágico para niños y adultos por igual, donde la fantasía y diversión vienen a la vida. Fazbear Entertainment no se hace responsable por daños a la propiedad o persona. Al descubrir que se ha producido un daño o muerte, un informe de la persona desaparecida se presentará dentro de 90 días, o tan pronto la propiedad y los locales sean completamente limpiados y blanqueados, y las alfombras sean reemplazadas».**_

Los orbes amatistas de Alice se abrieron de golpe mientras su ceño se fruncía gravemente. ¿Qué es lo que esos tres idiotas acababan de decirle? ¿Qué se supone que haría la empresa en caso de que algo sucediera alguna desapareció o alguna muerte? Sin duda alguna alguien estaba intentando jugarle una mala broma pero no se atrevía a cortar la comunicación. ¡Debería haberlo hecho! ¡Debería haber colgado el teléfono en ese mismo momento! O al menos eso es lo que su mente le reclamaba a cada momento.

"_Sabemos bien lo mal que suena eso pero… créenos, es mucho peor de como se lo pinta en esa oración. Sin embargo tú no tienes de que preocuparte, has tenido más suerte de la que todos nosotros tuvimos asique es posible que no tengas que darle tanta importancia a eso. Asique ahora vamos a los a lo importante. Uh Mike… ¿Podrías hacerte cargo de esto?"_

"_Supongo. Bien, lo que debes saber es que los animatronicos que ahora se encuentran en el establecimiento no son tan nuevos como parecen… al menos no lo son por dentro. A pesar de su forma humana, la cual difiere totalmente con la que tuvieron cuando nosotros éramos guardias, el endoesqueleto que les da forma es el mismo que en aquellos tiempos solo que un poco mejorado, asique… suponemos que tienen las mismas fallas que tenían antes"_

Tenía más datos sobre ellos ahora que el aterrador mensaje de la compañía había cesado, sin embargo lo poco que tenía y lo mucho que ellos le comunicaban no eran cosas que le agradasen en absoluto. Por el contrario, hacían que Alice se sintiese más nerviosa con el pasar de los segundos. **"¿Falla? ¿Qué clase de fallas podrían tener como para que se tomaran el trabajo de advertirme de esta manera?"**, la castaña trago en seco mientras sentía como un sudor frio le recorría la espina dorsal. Por puro instinto vio las puertas a sus costados, las cuales se encontraban de la misma manera en la que las había dejado. No había nadie tras ella, ni en el umbral de estas pero… por alguna razón la paranoia de la muchacha la hacía sentir observada.

"_Aun cuando es difícil de creer, en las noches los animatronics son igual de activos que en el día solo que… por alguna razón el dispositivo de reconocimiento que tienen instalados sufre algún tipo de cambio al estar a oscuras y ven a los humanos como, uh, trajes vacíos"_

"_Lo que Mike quiere decir es que no saben reconocer que las personas frente a ellos son… bueno, eso, personas. Entonces al verlas creen que se tratan de endoesqueletos sin su traje y como eso va en contra de las reglas del local, bueno… toman al guardia de turno y lo meten dentro de un traje. Eso no asusta tanto si no tienes en cuenta que los únicos trajes que sobran en la tienda ya tienen sus respectivos endoesqueletos dentro. Eso hace un poco más complicada a la cuestión"_

"_Por lo cual, si realmente planeas sobrevivir, tendrás que mantener la atención puesta en las cámaras permanentemente ya que con el pasar de las noches se vuelven más activos"_

"_Sobre todo los personajes originales; Freddy, Bonnie, Chica y Foxy. Aunque, irónicamente, Freddy no es de esos tipos que disfruta de mancharse las manos, manda al resto a hacer el trabajo sucio y muy pocas veces se mueve del escenario. Bonnie es el más problemático la gran mayoría de las veces, Chica solo es una distracción y Foxy… bueno, deberías asegurar las puertas si lo ves corriendo"_

"_Mike, no te olvides que los Toys también estarán ahí, eso complica un poco más la situación"_

"_Oh si, los Toys. No tengo mucha experiencia con ellas asique… les toca hacerse cargo a ustedes"_

La castaña paso saliva con dificultad mientras revisaba las cámaras, llevaba media hora escuchándoles y aun no podía creer del todo las razones por las cuales sentía miedo. Inocentemente Alice estaba intentando convencerse de que eran bromas pero… internamente ella sabía claramente cómo eran las cosas. Trago en seco, repasando con atención diferentes secciones del local. En el Show Stage 1 se encontraban los personajes principales, en el Show Stage 2 también. Pirate Cove permanecía con las puertas cerradas. Por el momento todo estaba tranquilo.

"_Bueno, en los Toys la actividad no difiere tanto a lo que hace el reparto original o al menos eso tengo entendido. BonBon es el que más se mueve a lo largo de las noches al igual que Bonnie y quien le sigue es Chic, quien fastidia casi al mismo nivel que él. Mangle es una de las más peligrosas al igual que Foxy pero mientras tengas los conductos de ventilación cerrados no creo que te pueda llegar a causar problemas. Em Fritz, ¿Se me olvida alguien?"_

"_Puppett también está en el nuevo restaurante y sigue con el mismo funcionamiento; Mientras mantengas la caja musical funcionando hasta las seis de la mañana, todo estará más que bien. ¡Oh! Balloons Boy también puede ser un contratiempo, mantenlo vigilado pero que no se dé cuenta que lo estás viendo"_

"_Supongo que eso es todo… lo último que resta decir es que mantengas las puertas cerradas, revises los conductos de ventilación, también cuida la luz porque... puede que tengas una gran cantidad de posibilidades de que esta no se termine pero la suerte no es una cosa que este del lado de los guardias de seguridad nocturnos de este lugar; Es mejor prevenir que lamentar"_

"_Mantén siempre la atención en las cámaras, eso es lo primordial. No dejes de darle cuerda a la caja musical" _

"_Cuídate las espaldas hasta las seis"_

"_**¡Y si sobrevives una llamada nuestra te estará esperando mañana!"**_

Alice comprendió que estaba pérdida, finalmente logro entenderlo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Nota del Autor; **Bueno, como lo tenia escrito decidi no esperar hasta mañana y publicarlo directamente hoy. Es un capitulo medio confuso e inclusive es bastante malo pero todo se debe al hecho de que es mi primer intento, ya la segunda noche sera mejor. ¡Lo prometo!  
En fin, nuevamente tengo que agradecerle a fucsia1700, ¡En serio gracias por el apoyo y el seguimiento de los capitulos! :3 Y creeme que la pobre Alice va a tener mas de un infarto en lo que duren las noches que restan, ya vas a ver xd.  
¡Una cosita antes de dejar el capitulo! Mañana voy a postear un extra para la historia donde se explica bien como es la oficina de Alice y como seran las cosas dentro de esta historia en cuanto a la seguiridad y eso -como veran Alice tiene puertas de seguridad por todos lados pero estas tienen una desventaja que no la mantiene tan segura, ya la descubriran-. Planeaba hacerlo esta noche antes de dejar este capitulo pero como tengo que estudiar... se me hizo imposible. Asique mañana dejare mas en claro las cosas.

**Lean, disfruten y si alguien esta interesado comente :3 ¡Buenas noches! xoxo.**

* * *

**Retace IV; Un susto de muerte.**

**/Primera noche – 01:50 am/**

Cuando finalmente la llamada termino, Alice se recargo contra el respaldar de la cómoda silla acolchonada y se arrepentido de todas las cosas que había hecho a lo largo de su corta vida pero sobre todas las cosas se arrepintió de no haberle dado nunca una patada en el trasero a su padre por ser tan jodidamente idiota, ya que… de no ser por él posiblemente ahora estaría en su casa, completamente exenta del miedo que ahora sentía internamente. Sin embargo el juego de alguna manera ya se encontraba impuesto y la terca castaña estaba empecinado en jugarlo a pesar de ser consciente que posiblemente las cosas podrían terminar costándole la vida pero… ¿En que se diferenciaban esta situación actual con la que le venía acosando desde hacía días? El hecho de que ahora fueran animatronicos los que la perseguían con la intensión de romperle los huesos al meterla dentro de un traje de Freddy no difería tanto con la amenaza que los tres acreedores de su padre le habían hecho; Asique no tenía nada que perder. Trago en seco, tomo un sorbo del café para poder tranquilizarse –aunque esto fuera un vano intento- y por último tomo la tableta para volver a fijarse como se sobrellevaban las cosas desde afuera. La cortina del Pirate Cove se encontraba levemente movida hacia un costado pero la sombra de Mangle y parte de la chaqueta que portaba Foxy podían verse a desde la leve hendija abierta. Supuso que por el momento ellos se mantendrían tranquilos. Paso a la Prize Corner donde la caja musical sonaba con suavidad, aun con cuerda suficiente como para no fastidiar por un tiempo. En el Game Area, BB se encontraba tranquilo con su siniestra sonrisa aun en el rostro. La castaña trago en seco revisando todas las demás secciones… siempre salteando dos en especial. Tch, ¿Qué se suponía que estaba haciendo?

_**Vamos Alice, no puedes temerles, seguramente es una broma…**_

Intentaba convencerse a sí misma completamente en vano porque si de algo era consciente la castaña es que sus mayores problemas se encontraban en ambos Show Stage's donde los más importantes personajes descansaban supuestamente apagados. Hiperventilo por unos instantes y finalmente… se decidió a revisar lo que con tanto miedo había evitado hasta el momento. Uno consiguiente del otro descansaba en el centro del Show Stage 2 como si fueran personas normales durmiendo de una inusual manera. Toy Bonnie, o BonBon como parecían llamarle el resto de los guardias, permanecía en el lateral derecho con algunos mechos de su celeste cabello sobre los parpados cerrados que ocultaban las orbes verdes que ella misma había sabido divisar una vez cuando había ingresado al lugar por exigencias de su hermana pequeña, la cual había querido verle de cerca. A su lado y unos cuantos centímetros más arriba descansaba el semblante serio de Toy Freddy, Fredds como los niños le habían apodado para poder diferenciarlo debido a la presencia del Freddy original en el grupo, quien de igual permanecía con los ojos cerrados y con unos cuantos mechones de sus castaños cabellos sobre el rostro y parte de las mejillas sonrosadas. Por último, sobre el lateral izquierdo estaba Chic, abreviación del nombre de su contraparte original que también hacía alusión al look a la moda que esta portaba, una pequeña rubia que descansaba con su cabeza de costado, casi posada sobre el hombro del líder del grupo. Los tres parecían estar en inactividad… ¿También se encontrarían así los tres restantes?

_**Bien, estoy cada vez más cerca de descubrir que todo esto es una tonta broma, no puedo echarme atrás en un momento tan crucial.**_

La castaña se auto-animó tanto como pudo segundos antes de cambiar de cámara para poder observar al otro trio principal del lugar, quienes se encontraban tan o más dormidos que el resto. Difiriendo de las poses anteriores, Chica se encontraba en el lateral derecho tomada suavemente de la mano de Freddy sobre quien recargaba su cabeza. Era jodidamente pequeña a diferencia de lo que Chic era y su aspecto aniñado la hacía lucir como si fuese alguna versión infantil de esta, a pesar de tener muchos más años en vigencia. Siempre en el centro, se encontraba un muchacho de cabello castaño oscuro -unas tonalidades más que Fredds- quien permanecía con los parpados cerrados y una expresión tan fría como seria en el rostro, la cual lo hacía lucir más "maduro" que su sonrojada versión Toy, sin embargo el parecido entre ambos era mucho. Finalmente Bonnie se encontraba sobre el lateral izquierdo con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza levemente ladeada. Su cabello color lavanda oscuro caía hacia atrás atado por una prolija coleta baja y unos cuantos mechones caía libremente sobre su rostro. La expresión de este último era completamente diferente a la de los demás y aquello aterro completamente a Alice, quien supo reconocer rápidamente la diversión que se expresaba en la sonrisa de aquel conejo. ¿Él estaba sonriendo? ¿Se suponía que ellos hacían eso durante su etapa de inactividad?

De repente la escena se distorsiono, una interferencia en la cámara logro que la imagen se nublase completamente y, cuando todo pareció calmarse, la señal se estabilizo mostrando como unos orbes escarlata la observaban con la misma diversión enfermiza que su sonrisa profesaba. Segundos después de esto nuevamente la imagen flaqueo y Bonnie despareció completamente.

_**¿D-donde demonios esta? **_

Alice tembló mientras sus delgados dedos se deslizaban sobre la pantalla buscando la imagen del violáceo conejo "humano", sin embargo la silueta de este no se mostraba en ninguno de los rincones del restaurante. Sin contar que para su mala suerte la cortina del Pirate Cove se había abierto, dejando expuesta casi en su totalidad a la imagen de una adormecida Mangle que se encontraba a punto de despertar. Su corazón se precipito, su respiración se volvió cada vez más pesada y se sintió morir en aquel mismo instante cuando unos pasos cercanos la obligaron a observar los dos pasillos que se encontraban cercanos a sus puertas. El derecho se encontraban completamente vacío pero… una silueta que surcaba su propio camino por el izquierdo logro helarle la sangre; Paralizarle el acelerado corazón.

Casi por inercia se tiro sobre el interruptor de la correspondiente puerta, apretando este para que el refuerzo de acero macizo bloqueara la entrada, sin embargo una resonante risa desde el otro lado le alerto que aquello tal vez no sería un impedimento para el muchacho. Joder, deseaba confiar en aquel recurso pero algo le decía que aquello simplemente seria aferrarse a una ilusión vana, completamente carente de un verdadero sentido. Después de todo ellos conocían este lugar de memoria, si querían hacerlo… seguramente podrían matarla sin que la pequeña castaña pudiese hacer algo para detenerlo. Corrió hacia el otro extremo, repitiendo la misma acción pero con la otra puerta. Y como última medida, luego de darle cuerda a la caja musical, reviso los conductos de ventilación, los cuales se mantenían despejados.

**¡Aléjate, no permitiré que me metas en ningún estúpido traje de Freddy!**

Exclamo aterrada por medio del interlocutor que se encontraba bajo el seguro de la puerta. Todo comenzaba a cobrar sentido ahora, todas aquellas medidas de seguridad que había en la oficina, aquellas que prevenían que nadie pudiese entrar o salir del lugar eran completamente comprensibles teniendo en cuenta que… ¡Había unos diez animatronics dispuestos a matarla! Mordió su labio inferior, atragantándose con un quejido en tanto revisaba la cámara que grababa de perfil a Bonnie, quien estaba apoyado sobre la puerta con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados como si estuviese durmiendo. "_**¡Eso lo tendría que hacer en su lugar en el Show Stage, no aquí!**_", sus pensamientos estaban cada vez más afectados por la desesperación.

Bonnie torció levemente el gesto y un movimiento casi imperceptible advirtió a Alice que el animatronic había abierto los ojos una vez más. Él se volteó hacia la cámara, haciendo un ademan para que esta le permitiese hablar a él también. ¿Desde cuándo los muñecos asesinos tenían la delicadeza de pedir las cosas con tanta amabilidad? Alice mordió con más fuerza su labio inferior, intentando drenar todo el miedo que sentía en ese instante.

_¿Por qué te metería en un traje de Freddy?_

Cuestiono una voz ronca desde el otro lado del interlocutor, logrando que la pequeña castaña se forzara a cerrar los puños con enojo. ¿Estaba jugando con ella? ¡Se había despertado en medio de la noche con algún tipo de intensión oculta, lo normal era pensar que haría lo que le habían advertido aquellos tres idiotas! Alice cambio la imagen en la tableta, segundos antes de accionar nuevamente el interlocutor.

**¡Porque eso es lo que ustedes hacen, conejo estúpido! **

Respondió agresiva. En las imágenes de las cámaras se reflejaban los dos tubos de ventilación completamente vacíos pero… aun así se encontraba lejos de su tranquilidad. Después de todo Chica había desaparecido, BonBon se encontraba en dentro del Party Room 3 sonriendo hacia la cámara. ¡Y eso no era lo peor! Foxy se encontraba con los ojos completamente abiertos y los brazos cruzados mientras Mangle se balanceaba de un lado al otro en su lugar, moviendo sus labios como si estuviese tarareando algún tipo de canción que, a pesar de no escucharla, Alice podía jurar que era enfermiza. Acciono nuevamente el interlocutor, escuchando la risa de Bonnie desde el otro lado de la puerta.

_Puede ser que eso sea lo que nosotros hacemos pero… ¿Quién te dijo que te metería en un traje de Freddy? Habiendo tantos, hasta podría usar mi propio traje para ponerte allí. _

Alice rápidamente noto el tono burlón que el conejo había utilizado, sin embargo eso no fue de su interés por el contrario… cuando unos movimientos se dejaron escuchar desde la parte superior de la oficina, logro comprender que estaba siendo asechada por alguien desde los conductos de ventilación. Eso era más importante que las palabras de un estúpido conejo. Cambio de escenario, dentro de aquel reducido espacio el inocente rostro de Chica mostraba una sádica sonrisa, se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos de ingresar al lugar. Desesperada tiro de la silla, colocándola bajo la puerta de la ventila para poder cerrarla antes de que esta fuese abierta. Suaves golpes se escucharon desde el otro lado y una risa melodiosa resonó en el lugar. Alice solo logro estremecerse mientras le rezaba a dios que todo esto terminara pero… eso solo era en vano. La imagen de la tableta llamo su atención desde el escritorio, obligándola a posar su atención sobre ella incluso estando en el otro extremo de la habitación sobre una de las sillas. Por alguna razón era el pasillo principal el cual estaba siendo enfocando y por este se vio correr a una persona.

**¡BAM! ¡BAM! ¡BAM!**

Tres golpes contra el duro metal le sorprendieron en aquel instante y… luego solo un golpe seco desde el interior de la oficina logro escucharse; Antes de que la escena se volviera completamente oscura para la pequeña nueva guardia.

**/Martes por la mañana – 06:00 am/**


	5. Aclaraciones sumamente importantes

**Aclaraciones importantes; ¡Realmente imporantes!**

Vayamos por partes, diría Jack el destripador, pero comencemos por el principio de esta cuestión. Básicamente se podría decir que los eventos sucedidos en FNAF 3 en realidad nunca sucedieron o al menos esta es una precuela de ellos, por esto mismo el espacio donde se desarrolla el fic es completamente diferente al cual es utilizado dentro de su ese juego y a su vez también difiere de los dos anteriores; ¡Es algo totalmente nuevo para el desarrollo de nuestra historia! Sin embargo, cabe aclarar que tome varios aspectos de las oficinas de los dos primeros juegos para crear este escenario donde Alice estará mayormente dentro de la historia.

Bien, por varios aspectos me refiero a que los principales puntos fuertes de las otras dos oficinas se encuentran dentro de esta. Por ejemplo, las puertas accionadas por interruptores del primer juego están presentes dentro de esta nueva oficina y los conductos de ventilación del segundo también son parte de la estructura; No obstante estos no tienen las mismas desventajas que presentaban en sus respectivos juegos, por el contrario ambos están equipados con interruptores que al accionarse tienen un sistema de seguridad que baja un refuerzo de acero que no les permite entrar a los animatronics bajo ninguna circunstancia, además también posee interlocutores que le permiten a Alice gritar para que se escuche del otro lado y también le dan la posibilidad de que ella escuche lo que ellos dicen. De alguna manera, esto nos hace pensar que nuestra querida protagonista está segura pero… ¡Es el restaurante Freddy Fazbear's Pizzas! Por lo cual, cuando todo parece ser perfecto un pequeño detalle jode el esquema y ese mismo detalle es el que voy a pasar a explicarles a continuación.

Este detalle a mencionar es que estas puertas tienen una desventaja lo suficientemente estúpida que lograra que más de una vez Alice sienta la necesidad no solo de patearse a sí misma por haber tomado ese trabajo, sino que también le harán desear patear a quien diseño el lugar y este sistema de seguridad tan sofisticado; ¡Y por costumbre también deseara patear a su padre, de eso no se preocupen! Pero para entender mejor este "talón de Aquiles" de las puertas que bloquean los posibles accesos a la oficina, primero tendrán que saber un poco más de la estructura del lugar y eso mismo es lo que voy a explicarles ahora.

Nuestro nuevo Freddy Fazbear's Pizza presenta unas cuantas modificaciones en cuanto al espacio que ocupa el restaurante y es algo bueno de alguna forma porque los niños tienen más con que divertirse pero eso a la larga terminara por ser un punto en contra para la pobre Alice. Verán… principalmente el local posee dos Show Stage's que es lo primero que difiere con los establecimientos anteriores, sobre estos durante las primeras horas de la noche se encuentra inactivo el reparto original compuesto por Freddy, Chica y Bonnie. Sobre el segundo se encuentra el grupo de los Toys en el miso estado que los anteriores y este grupo está compuesto por Toy Freddy, Toy Chica y Toy Bonnie; También conocidos como Fredds, Chic y BonBon, nombres que utilizare para diferenciarlos de sus contrapartes originales. Bien, continuemos. Dentro de este local no hay un "Kid's Cove" como en el segundo juego pero si hay una "Pirate Cove" como en el primero y dentro de esta se encuentran inactivos tanto Foxy como Mangle, al menos durante las primeras horas de la noche. Fuera de esto se encuentra el Game Area, donde se encuentra Balloons Boy o BB para abreviar, y también está el Prize Corner donde se encuentra Puppet, quien cumple el mismo rol que en el primer juego y posee su cajita musical a la cual hay que darle cuerda cada tanto. También sigue estando el Main Hall, el Parts/Service y hay más variedades de Party Room's para que los niños se diviertan en el día y para que los animatronicos puedan moverse en la noche. ¡No iba a encimarlos a todos si eso es lo que piensan muchachos!

Como es sabido todo esto esta monitoreado por las cámaras de Alice, sin embargo hay un punto ciego al cual las cámaras no llegan y esta vez no se trata de un pequeño espacio preciso con el que ella podría ayudarse con los interruptores de luz como en el primer juego, por el contrario se trata de un lugar completo fuera del alcance de Alice y este lugar lo denominaremos el Basement porque es precisamente eso; Un sótano. Dentro de este lugar están depositados los elementos no-necesarios del restaurante y algunas otras cosas más que podrían jugarle en contra a Alice por esto mismo ella tendrá que controlar desde el Parts/Service que ningún animatronic cruce estas puertas porque si no estará frita. ¿La razón? Prefiero reservarla para la sorpresa y el disfrute de los lectores pero he de decirles que allí dentro se encuentra el punto débil de la seguridad que protege a Alice.

Bien, para cuidar que nadie cruce esa puerta posiblemente Alice necesitara darles un motivo para que eviten ese lugar y por eso dentro de unas cuantas llamadas le informaran que es lo que tiene que hacer para cuidar que esto no suceda: Claro, si es que sobrevive para poder escuchar esa llamada.

¡Hablando de eso! También un punto que hay que explicar en la historia es el importante rol que juegan las llamadas en esta historia. Bueno, primero y principal el fin de estas llamadas es informar a Alice de lo que le sucederá si se confía mucho pero a diferencia del resto de las llamadas, estas están grabadas por guardias de seguridad que si sobrevivieron a las andadas de Freddy y sus amigos de la primera hasta la ultima noche. ¿Quiénes son estos personajes? Simple, los guardias de los dos primeros juegos. Mike Schmidt, Jeremy FitzGerald y Fritz Smith quienes serán conocidos más adelante como "el grupo de los tres idiotas". Ellos conocen las ventajas y desventajas de los dos grupos de animatronics, además de conocer los mejores secretos para sobrevivir hasta la última noche sin que les metan dentro de un traje de Freddy {o en cualquiera de los otros como menciona Bonnie en el cuarto capítulo}. ¡Asique serán eslabones muy importantes para la sobrevivencia de Alice dentro de esta historia!

Creo que finalmente he mencionado todo lo necesario, sin embargo extenderé un poco más esta explicación para darles unos pequeños detalles más sobre los personajes, en caso de que alguien necesite aclarar dudas. Bien, como se menciona en el primer capítulo, los animatronicos de esta historias son una versión renovada de los originales pero de todas maneras conservan los endoesqueletos de los primeros muñecos. O sea, eso quiere decir que de alguna manera los muñecos son completamente conscientes de todo lo que hicieron en el pasado solo que ahora son la versión humana y mejorada de lo que fueron antes. Tiene el porte de personas normales, además de que pueden hablar y pensar por sus propios medios sin las limitaciones que una base de datos podría darles, o sea que son personas desde algún punto de vista pero… con cablerios y cosas por el estilo en vez de carne y huesos. Cabe aclarar también que la mayoría de ellos son hombres a excepcion de Chica, Chic y Mangle quienes son las únicas mujeres dentro del grupo.

Nuevamente si alguien quiere tener un acercamiento de cómo serían los personajes en su forma humana, insisto que busquen a través de los links las referencias de estos; pole-bear .tumblr post/110967932694/hi-pole-bear-i-wanted-to-ask-if-i-could-see-all {créditos a su dibujante Pole-Bear}. Espero que esta vez puedan entrar en el link ya que la vez anterior no se pudo. En caso de que quieran conocer a los guardias de seguridad -por mera curiosidad- pueden ingresar con el mismo inicio del link anterior pero agregando esto; post/108537535394/all-security-guards-designed-by-me {nuevamente los dibujos no me pertenecen}.

Ahora, en cuanto a nuestra protagonista. En realidad no hay una manera de que tengan un acercamiento preciso a Alice pero pueden imaginársela como una delgada chica de unos diecisiete años con una estatura promedio, un cabello largo por debajo de la cintura, unas facciones medianamente lindas -como toda protagonista tiene que saber defenderse desde el ámbito de la belleza- y de unos ojos amatistas -violeta-. El acercamiento más preciso a ella es Alice Baskerville, protagonista de la serie de anime y manga: Pandora Hearts. Pueden buscarla si desean imaginar que ella es la protagonista. Bien, fuera de eso pronto conocerán a fondo la personalidad de ella.

¡Hasta aquí hemos llegado lectores! Espero que esto les haya servido para entender un poco más la historia y los componentes que la comprenden asique solo me resta decirles que el próximo capítulo pronto estará posteado; ¡Ya me estoy encargado de eso! Por favor, si alguien tiene alguna duda hágamela saber de alguna manera y si también tienen algún comentario o crítica sobre la historia estaría más que interesada en saberlos. ¡Los reviews nunca han mordido a nadie, asique siéntanse libres de opinar todo lo que gusten!

Con esto me despido, dentro de poco tendrán la actualización de la historia.


	6. Chapter 5

**Notas del autor; **Bueno, nuevamente lamento que el capitulo sea tan malo, el tema es que hoy no estuve muy de buen humor y esto fue lo mejor que logre hacer, mañana mismo les prometo que sera mucho mas entretenido el capitulo y todos los animatronicos tendran mas protagonismo del que han tenido, por el momento hemos hecho un seguimiento de Alice pero pronto haremos un seguimiento de cada uno por separo. Independiente a esto, no hay nada que quiera aclararles sobre el capitulo, asique solo resta decir que **lean, disfruten y, si gustan, comenten. **¡Los reviews me hacen feliz!

Hablando de eso, tambien queria agradecerles y responderles a quienes me han dejado dos lindos reviews;  
***Patyto35; **En serio me alegra mucho que te guste la historia y en cuanto a los viejos guardias, bueno... ya de por si juegan un rol importante pero mas adelante tambien apareceran asique... espero que eso sea de tu agrado :3 ¡Gracias por comentar!  
***Fucsia1700; **Primero que nada me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo y segundo... no hay problema, cuando tengas una duda consultamela que con gusto te respondo c: Bueno, hablando justamente de eso... en cuanto a tus preguntas: Si, mas adelante Alice va a ir desarrollando una relacion mas profunda con los animatronicos y en especial con uno de ellos -no a los spoilers por eso no te menciono quien es xd- por lo tanto si no la matan durante la segunda noche(? despues ella encontrara la manera de acercarse. Sobre la segunda pregunta, soy de Argentina c: ¡No me molestas! Pregunta cuanto quieras xd. ¡Y gracias por estar siempre pendiente de las actualizaciones! En serio, muchas gracias :3

* * *

**Retrace V; Así nunca llegaremos a buen puerto.**

El abrupto despertar de la castaña le persiguió durante todo lo que resto del día e inclusive logro que considerara, dentro de las vanas ilusiones que podría llegar a tener al respecto, que aquello no había sido más que un sueño producido tal vez por una tonta caída que podría haber tenido por varios motivos, sin embargo internamente ella era consciente que lo sucedido en verdad no había sido producto de ningún tipo de sueño por el contrario… aquello había sido más que real. Había visto a Bonnie moverse, había escuchado a Chica moverse dentro de los conductos de ventilación, varios de los Toys habían decidido moverse y Foxy… el había golpeado la puerta sorpresivamente siendo esta la causa de la abrupta reacción que la castaña tuvo, aquella que le llevo a conocer el suelo del lugar de una forma bastante dolorosa. Tomo un profundo respiro antes de rozar con las yemas de sus dedos el mojado vaso de agua fría que se le había sido servido en aquel espantoso restaurante, el cual ya no consideraría tan inocente como lo había pensado en su momento. ¡Por dios, aquel lugar era todo menos inocente! De eso estaba más que segura nuestra pequeña Alice.

_Si te sientes tan incómoda puedes renunciar, a pesar de que necesitamos un guardia no podemos retenerte si no lo deseas…_

Con la más suma tranquilidad existente en este mundo, el manager tomo la decisión de mencionar aquellas palabras como si sus intenciones de renunciar no tuviesen ningún justificativo lo suficientemente importante como para que fuera tomado en cuenta. ¡Joder, era alarmante que él tomara tan tranquilamente sus planteos cuando por las noches aquellas bestias merodeaban libres por los pasillos con las intenciones de meter a cualquiera que se les cruzara por su camino dentro de un traje de Freddy Fazbear! Aunque había varias opciones de las cuales escoger para esto, según lo que le había mencionado el conejo de violáceos cabellos quien le miraba desde la otra punta del local mientras tocaba alegremente la guitarra para los niños.

¿Qué le había llevado a pedirle al manager su reunión en una de las mesas del restaurante en lugar de su oficina? Pues la castaña había querido corroborar si el problema verdaderamente lo tenían a la noche o si es que en el día ellos también atacaban a quien creían su enemigo, ya que de alguna manera ella había pensado que presentarse frente a ellos durante el día sabiendo que eran conscientes de su trabajo como guardia nocturno podría llegar a traer algún problema que lograse delatar que el problema en realidad no estaba en el sistema nocturno de los animatronics sino que dentro del reconocimiento de los guardia. ¡Claro, porque arriesgar su vida para comprobar una teoría resultaba ser lo más factible de este mundo! Tal vez el golpe en la cabeza había logrado afectarle un tanto. Independientemente de eso, su teoría había estado completamente errada ya que ninguno de los animatronics había intentando saltarle a la yugular, por el contrario simplemente le habían tratado como a un cliente más. Chic le había servido una porción grande de mozzarella, Fredds le había dado una cálida bienvenida al pasar por su mesa y Chica había casi corrido para traerle un vaso con agua cuando esta se lo pidió; Ninguno actuaba sospechoso pero la penetrante mirada divertida que el conejo le enviaba lograba helarle la sangre de la misma manera en la que lo había hecho ayer a la noche, cuando por primera vez había revelado sus ojos escarlatas al mirar siniestramente a la cámara. Tch, tenía que olvidarse de eso por el momento si es que quería seguir a adelante como lo había planeado.

**No renunciare, solo estoy comentándole las razones por las cuales me encontró inconsciente en el piso esta mañana. ¿Le parece esto normal?**

Alice intentaba permanecer tranquila pero de todas maneras aquello era algo imposible teniendo en cuenta la experiencia traumática a la cual había sido expuesta cuando la llamada termino y se descubrió a si misma sola en un lugar minado de "personas" que tenían la sola intensión de matarla como si eso fuese lo más normal del mundo. ¡Cualquiera perdería los estribos en su lugar! Y el manager en vez de sonreírle tan livianamente tendría que estar agradeciendo por lo bajo el hecho de que ella decidió no armarle ningún tipo de escándalo porque de ser así el lugar volvería a cerrar nuevamente. Y esta vez con más fundamento que las anteriores veces.

_Creí que la llamada del primer día estaba grabada y programada en la contestadora, nunca espere que no fuese a sonar…_

**De hecho sonó, pero no puede pretender que tome en cuenta realmente algo como lo que me dijeron aquellos tipos… ¡Pensé que era una broma!**

_¿Por qué alguien bromearía con algo como eso? Yo no sería capaz de decirle a un guardia nocturno que los muñecos del lugar se mueven durante las noches, si esto no fuese cierto._

_**Tú no lo serias capaz de decirlo, resumámoslo de esa manera.**_

El último pensamiento de Alice estuvo próximo a deslizarse por sus labios, sin embargo se contuvo lo más que pudo para no generar más problemas de los que ya había tenido. Después de todo, aunque esto fuese una trampa mortal con la disposición del mundo a no permitirle salir jamás, ella no estaba en condiciones de perder el trabajo ya que el tiempo se le terminaba y claramente no tendría otra oportunidad de conseguir el dinero. Como había sido mencionado antes, el que tres tipos al final de la semana le esperaran en la puerta de su casa para romperle cada uno de sus frágiles huesos se asemejaba bastante a la realidad que podría llegar a vivir dentro de este restaurante, por lo cual no sentía tanto miedo si lo pensaba de esa manera. El fin nunca justificaba los medios, pero en este caso… Alice podía ser la excepcion a esa regla. Nuevamente tomo un sorbo del agua helada, observando como el hombre le invitaba a que comiera de la porción de pizza que tenía frente a ella, la cual había tocado muy poco. No es que dudase de su procedencia, ni mucho menos pensaba que los animatronicos pudieron haberla alterado -¿Para qué hacerlo cuando tenían la grata opción de meterla dentro de un traje para que el provisorio endoesqueleto de este le triturara los huesos? Dudaba que ellos fueran a perderse tal espectáculo-, solo no había comido por el hecho de que su garganta se encontraba hecha un nudo desde la noche pasada, donde el miedo había sido el suficiente como para quitarle hasta el apetito; Cosa que nunca antes le había pasado.

_Por favor, la casa invita todo lo que consumas. Es nuestra manera de darte la bienvenida a nuestra reducida pero cálida familia._

Claro era hora de que ellos le dieran una cálida bienvenida, ya que los animatronics se habían encargado de darle la suya, horas previas. Suspiro por lo bajo mientras tomaba la porción entre sus delicados dedos, llevándola a sus labios para luego darle un pronunciado mordisco. En tanto masticaba le regalo una cerrada gran sonrisa cargada de la más pura ironía. Nunca había sentido tantas ganas de golpear a alguien en su vida. ¡Oh claro, eso era porque no contaba a su padre en la ecuación, de hacerlo las cosas no serían de esa manera! Acompaño la comida con un nuevo trago y luego de limpiarse la comisura de sus labios con la servilleta, se dispuso a hablar. No obstante fue nuevamente interrumpida por el manager.

_Quiero que pienses bien la decisión que vas a tomar, Alice. No creo que sea conveniente que nos dejes sin conocernos pero… este trabajo como veras no es para cualquiera, si no te sientes segura será mejor que vuelvas por dónde has venido porque de lo contrario en algún momento llegaras a un punto sin retorno._

Era bueno que se lo advirtiera pero más bueno hubiese resultado ser aquello si lo hubiese mencionado antes de que ella pusiera su firma en el contrato que la habilitaba para trabajar allí. Sin embargo convenía que cosas como esas no se estipularan ni siquiera en las letras pequeñas porque si no posiblemente la gente sentiría miedo de tomar un trabajo donde puedes ser asesinado en cualquier momento: Si, posiblemente. Se removió incomoda en el asiento mientras negaba suavemente en dirección a Chic, quien le ofreció servirle nuevamente una porción de pizza ya que las que traía se encontraban recién salidas del horno. No era momento para comer, como tampoco lo era para tratar con cordialidad a una de los animatronics que intentaría matarle esta noche. Aquello simplemente era innecesario. Trago en seco, analizando las palabras del robusto dueño del local quien rascaba suavemente su nariz mientras le observaba. Asique… él no pretendía detenerle si pensaba irse. ¿Qué clase de jefe era?

**No estoy en condiciones de irme, creí habérselo mencionado desde un principio. **

_Entonces no hay necesidad de seguir prolongando esta conversación, si estas dispuesta a trabajar entonces al final del día te estaré esperando en la puerta del local. ¿Necesitas seguir hablando del tema, pequeña Alice?_

**Más bien precisaría hablar de algo referido al tema. **

_Soy todo oídos… _

Alice se permitió vacilar por unos instantes, sintiéndose bastante extraña por entablar un tipo de conversación como ese. A decir verdad, si no lo hubiese visto con sus propios ojos la noche anterior, posiblemente ahora no creía absolutamente nada de lo que sucedía en aquel local cuando todas las luces estaban apagadas. Y estaba más que segura que tomaría por loco a cualquiera que le afirmase que aquellos dulces personajes animatronicos en realidad eran bestias sanguinarias dispuestas a cualquier cosa. Tch, algo así nunca hubiese surcado sus pensamientos de no haberlo vivido en carne propia como lo hizo, eso estaba más que en claro.

**¿Existe alguna explicación para esto? ¿Tienen algún tipo de fundamento para justificar lo que ellos son durante la noche? ¿O solo pasan del tema como si no importase?**

_En base a lo que has vivido en tan pocas horas… ¿Cuál opción crees que es la correcta?_

Basto tan solo una pequeña mueca de su parte para que el hombre sonriera complacido, en tanto se ponía de pie completamente dispuesto a abandonar la situación. Alice se sentía jodidamente abrumada por las respuestas de aquel tipo, quien sin buscarlo aparentemente había logrado cerrarle la boca de un solo intento, cosa que tampoco había sucedido con anterioridad. La pequeña castaña desconocía que cosas le depararían en el transcurso de las noches que restaban en aquel lugar pero si de algo estaba segura… era de que Freddy Fazbear's Pizza era un lugar sin igual; Un caso completamente curioso.


	7. Chapter 6

**Notas del autor; **Bueno este capitulo me gusto mucho en parte pero tambien me parecio bastante plano en cuanto algunos aspectos, de todas maneras supongo que les puede llegar a gustar. Por primera vez se muestran unos pocos destellos de la personalidad de algunos personajes y de lo que estos son conscientes durante el dia con respecto a Alice. A mi criterio me parecio bueno que no fueran tan indiferentes con algunas cuestiones, al menos algunos de ellos. En fin, espero que les guste y dejen algunas reviews para comentarme si el capitulo les gusto, tal vez durante el transcurso de la noche vuelva a subir algun capitulin ya que me encuentro bastante inspirada. En fin... ¡Hasta pronto! xoxo

* * *

**Retrace VI; El comportamiento diurno de los animatronics.**

Aun cuando Alice comprendia que estar en aquel lugar era completamente absurdo teniendo en cuenta que su tortuoso turno no comenzaría hasta dentro de unas cuantas horas, ella seguía estando allí, sentada en el aterciopelado asiento de color rojo mientras veía la felicidad que los niños expresaban al momento de ver a los animatronicos cerca como si ellos fueran merecedores de algo como aquello. Primeramente pensó en escapar, en dejar totalmente todo atrás para poder comenzar una vida nueva con su hermana en otro estado, olvidándose así de sus propios problemas y de todo lo que se relacionase con Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, sin embargo luego comprendió que aquello sería un acto jodidamente cobarde de su parte… algo que la haría asemejarse a su padre de todas las maneras posibles y eso sin duda alguna no lo permitiría. ¡No, nada iba a lograr que ella torciera a su propia fuerza de voluntad! ¡Ningún maldito muñeco le obligaría a rendirse aun cuando sus métodos de intimidación fuesen tan buenos! Eran muchas las cosas en juego que pondría si desistía ahora mismo, por lo cual no se encontraba dispuesta a hacer algo como aquello por eso… el segundo pensamiento que ocupo su mente pareció ser una idea factible o al menos jugo un razonable papel al ser, tiempo después, la justificación por la cual decidió quedarse. Si la doble identidad de los animatronicos era el problema, entonces ella se encargaría de resolver el misterio que los llevaba a ser como eran.

¿Y cómo podría saber más acerca de ellos? Pues eso era precisamente lo que excusaba a sus acciones puesto que el observarles de cerca era su única opción. Alice simplemente se removió de la mesa, dejando unos pocos dólares sobre esta a modo de propina, aun cuando sabía que ninguna de las dos polluelas estaba autorizada a tomar aquel tipo de gestos como algo bueno. Se tomó unos segundos para estirar los músculos y cuando sintió al menos un grado menos de presión, se dispuso a vagar entre los niños pequeños, observando cómo estos corrían a Chica de un lado hacia otro mientras esta divertida les seguía el juego. Parecía ser tan normal de esta manera que hasta le resultaba increíble a Alice el pensar que aquella misma rubia que alegremente reía entre los infantes había sido la misma que durante las horas pasadas de la noche había estado en el conducto de la ventilación sonriéndole sádicamente a la cámara; Eran como dos personas distintas y sinceramente Alice deseaba saber cuál era la real entre ambas. Paso de ella como también paso de Chic, resumiendo que el comportamiento de ambas era muy parecido como para ser analizado de fondo, por lo cual simplemente se decidió por observar al líder del lugar quien observaba desde un costado con una media sonrisa ladeando sus labios, la cual ampliaba conforme los niños se le acercaban para hablar con él o para pedirle que los tomara en brazos. Freddy parecía normal, incluso hasta le recordaba a varios aspectos de muchos de los amigos que ella tenía. Era una persona aparentemente seria que por lo interno disfrutaba de hacer felices a todo a su alrededor, lo cual lo destacaba como a un gran líder. Fredds por su parte se encargaba de atender a algunas mesas e inclusive ordenaba un tanto cuando algunas de estas eran desocupadas y cada tanto se encargaba de tomar en brazos a alguno de los niños para ponerlos sobre su regazo, cantándoles alguna que otra canción cuando varios lo rodeaban. Parecía ser la versión más alegre del primer oso, sin embargo conservaba aquellos aires de madurez que toda cabecilla de grupo necesitaba. ¡Incluso hasta parecía humano! Cosa que no terminaba de sorprender a la humana.

Luego de reparar en aquellos detalles, simplemente decidió deslizarse por el lugar para poder buscar algunos otros puntos de atracción, donde los demás se encontrasen presentes. En el camino se cruzó a un animado BonBon quien dejaba que las niñas jugasen con los dos largos mechones celestes que se prolongaban desde el cabello corto que recubría el resto de su cabeza. Se le notaba que estaba disfrutando de aquello mismo, ya que se lo veía muy sonriente mientras cepillaba el cabello de una pequeña niña rubia que no rebasaría los cinco años según su criterio. Tch, no comprendia como se le daba tan bien a ellos el estar con los niños cuando en por las noches andaban metiendo a guardias de seguridad dentro de trajes de Freddy o de quien primero se les cruzase por el camino. Trago en seco, ignorando aquello para ingresar en la Pirate Cove. Dentro de esta Foxy estaba rodeado de pequeños niños que escuchaban atentos las tantas historias que él les relataba, donde había cruzado las aguas más turbias para pelear contra los monstruos más temibles, los cuales habían sido derrotados por su espada y por su confiable garfio. Aquel mismo garfio que Alice no dudaba que podría ser quien le sentenciase la muerte a ella misma si no aseguraba las puertas esa noche. Lo que a los niños le alegraba a ella sin duda alguna le asustaba. Suspiro, pasando su mirada en dirección a la pequeña de cabellos blancos, la cual jugaba con los cupcakes de Chica y Chic mientras interactuaba alegremente con los niños que la rodeaban, aquellos que aclamaban su nombre cada tanto en busca de un poco de atención. Ambos parecían sumamente normales, al igual que el resto.

En el Game Area, un pequeño castaño de ojos azules conocido mayormente como BB, regalaba globos a los niños mientras los alentaba a que siguiesen jugando con el resto de sus amigos. De cierta manera no le parecía que él fuera el más tenebroso del grupo pero estaba segura de que él también sería malo con ella durante las horas que durase su turno, ya que al parecer nadie en ese lugar quería a los guardias de seguridad. ¡¿Y eso por qué?¡ Después de todo ella no les había hecho nunca nada e inclusive un día atrás a esta misma hora ella simplemente los catalogaba con creaciones adorables, de las cuales no esperaba nada malo: Al menos nada como lo que realmente eran capaces de hacer. Finalmente se apartó de aquel lugar, luego de tomar un globo morado que BB le había regalado sonriente. Su última parada fue el Prize Corner, donde pudo ver como se asomaba fuera de la caja un chico de cabellos negros y ropas a tono combinadas con blanco, aquel que portaba una máscara y era conocido popularmente como Puppet. Este descansaba entre los niños con una cálida sonrisa en el rostro mientras le pedía que le dieran cuerda a la caja musical puesto que la melodía de esta lo mantenía tranquilo. De alguna manera Alice lo encontró adorable pero no quiso admitirlo abiertamente por lo cual solo se remitió a voltearse para poder volver al lugar de inicio.

**Ouch, lo siento mucho…**

Se disculpó la castaña, quien había sido interceptada en plena retirada por el cuerpo de alguien que hasta el momento no había sabido ver. Después de todo, había terminado estampada contra el pecho de quien fuera, era normal que no hubiese tenido el placer de reparar en su persona. ¡De haber podido, le hubiese esquivado de buenas a primeras! Alice sobo su nariz mientras tomaba distancia pero dos fuertes brazos la sostuvieron, impidiendo de la misma manera también aquello. Ella abrió los ojos alarmada, subiendo la vista para encontrarse con unos orbes escarlata bastante conocidos.

_Eso de caminar sin mirar por donde vas es algo peligroso ya que podrías lastimarte. Ten más cuidado la próxima vez, pequeña._

Una gentil voz ronca le hablo con suma confianza e inclusive denotando algunos destellos de preocupación mientras el hombre que la sostenía acariciaba suavemente su espalda con una de sus manos en tanto la otra subía hacia su cabeza para impartir unas cuantas palmaditas sobre su cabello, como si verdaderamente se tratase de una niña pequeña. Frente a ella, la vivía imagen del terror se alzaba con una cálida expresión en el rostro haciéndole helar la sangre nuevamente. Alice tomo distancia bruscamente cuando noto la mirada divertida de Bonnie sobre sus ojos, la cual había dejado en claro que el conejo de tintes violetas solo estaba jugando con aquella amabilidad, la cual no resultaba ser tan cierta según ella había comprobado. Quiso correr, quiso escapar de su presunto agresor pero… unas pequeñas manos la detuvieron completamente al momento de tocar una de sus manos. Instintivamente ella bajo la mirada, viendo ahora como una pequeña se encontraba en medio de ambos.

_S-señorita… ¿P-podría dejar que Bonnie me a-abrace a mí también?_

Una voz inquirió tímidamente, logrando que sus mejillas se tiñeran de un fuerte color carmesí que casi se igualaba al color de ojos del conejo que observaba con atención la situación. ¿Cómo una criatura tan delicada como aquella dulce niña podía querer ser abrazada por un demonio como ese? No lo comprendia pero había algo que encajaba aún menos en sus pensamientos… ¡¿Por qué le pedía permiso a ella, si en realidad no se estaban abrazando?! La castaña se apartó levemente, dejándole el pase libre a la pequeña niña para que disfrutase del conejo violáceo mientras ella no apartaba ni por un segundo la mirada de aquellos ojos, los cuales mantenían sin ningún problema el contacto visual. Ella quería resultar ser amenazante para él pero la expresión burlona que recibía de parte de él le mencionaba que su plan no estaba dándole frutos. Maldijo por lo bajo incansables veces hasta que la niña termino por despedirse, prometiendo que volvería mañana para poder jugar con él.

_Uh Freddy se pondrá celoso cuando descubra que mi número de fans asciende cada vez más~_

Lanzo en un tono juguetón en tanto pretendía una cierta preocupación que a leguas se notaba falsa. Alice no pudo evitar sentir repulsión por aquello mismo, por lo cual decidió pasar olímpicamente de él y así poder seguir con lo suyo. No obstante, nuevamente fue detenida cuando quiso emprender la retirada. Ahora era una mano la que sostenía con firmeza su muñeca pero sin llegar a lastimarle. Y nuevamente el conejo le miraba con atención.

_Nee pequeña… ¿Prometes entonces que tendrá más cuidado? Podrías tener muchos problemas más adelante si no lo tienes, sobre todo en un lugar como este._

**Suéltame, conejo idiota.**

Menciono con una evite rabia contenida puesto que había sabido descifrar con rapidez el mensaje oculto entre sus molestas palabras. ¡Ella tendría cuidado, claro que sí! Y esta noche sin duda alguna se encargaría de dejarle la puerta abierta el suficiente tiempo como para cerrársela en la cara cuando este planease entrar y si podía cerrarla cuando este estuviera justo en el umbral para poder aplastarlo… pues sin duda alguna eso estaría mucho mejor. Aun cuando lo creyó innecesario, Alice decidió forcejear sin darle tiempo para pensar en su pedido, no obstante el conejo no le dio tiempo a que una posible sorpresa embargase a su persona, por el contrario fue mucho más rápido que ella y volvió a atraerla hacia su cuerpo, aprisionando su cintura nuevamente. Si antes su situación era jodida, ahora las cosas eran mucho peores que eso.

**¡Que me sueltes, conejo estupi―!**

_Eso no se hace, pequeña~ Ni siquiera los adultos están autorizados a maldecir en este lugar asique será mejor que cuides tus palabras o le pediré a Freddy que te lave la boca con jabón~_

Amenazo completamente entretenido por la situación, donde la castaña lo admiraba verdaderamente colérica mientras una pequeña paleta color rosa ocupaba sus labios de momento, una que él mismo había logrado colocar dentro de su boca antes de que pudiera insultarlo. Bien, eran políticas del lugar pero de todas maneras Bonnie se estaba aprovechando mucho de una situación que por sí sola se volvía cada vez más ridícula para su disfrute. El conejo de violáceos cabellos la apego gentilmente a su cuerpo, acariciando con suavidad la cintura de la castaña. ¡Quien la viera! Una noche atrás había estado sufriendo prácticamente un infarto cada medio segundo por el hombre que ahora la sostenía de aquella manera, la cual era motivo suficiente para un pronunciado sonrojo. Esto estaba pasando de la línea, definitivamente.

_Bonnie, deja de andar jugando con las hermanas menores de los clientes, por favor. Respeta el lugar donde trabajas._

Una voz a sus espaldas interrumpió completamente la escena y provoco unas cuantas risas por parte del muchacho quien simplemente dejo en libertad a Alice con solo escucharlo. Tras ella se encontraba un fastidiado Freddy, que cruzado de brazos y con una mala expresión en el rostro dejaba completamente en claro que la situación era inapropiada desde cualquier punto de vista aunque al conejo le divirtiese tanto.

_No seas cruel conmigo, simplemente le tome en brazos para impedir su caída. ¿Verdad, pequeña~?_

Alice quiso negar ante aquella afirmación pero un ademan por parte del castaño hizo que se tragara rápidamente sus palabras, sin entender realmente las razones por las cuales lo había hecho. Sinceramente se sintió estúpida por haber obedecido tan rápidamente.

_Poco me interesa lo que estuvieras haciendo, solo no lo hagas. Y vuelve pronto al escenario que el show está por comenzar, no nos hagas esperar en vano._

_¡Si señor~! _

Freddy rodo los ojos mientras se giraba sobre su propio eje, alejándose de aquel par que compartió miradas por un instante antes de volver a la misma situación: Donde ella se mostraba a la defensiva totalmente y donde él se divertía con las muecas de la nueva guardia de seguridad pero esta vez sin ningún contacto entre ambos. Bonnie paso por su costado, caminando casualmente como si nada hubiese sucedido. ¡Es que no lo había sucedido! Al menos no en este preciso instante, lo más relevante de su situación había pasado durante las oscuras horas de la madrugada anterior.

_Espero verte esta noche otra vez, pequeña guardia~_

Un tono sombrío se apodero del leve canturreo del muchacho, haciendo que Alice temblara en su lugar. Sinceramente estaba perdida.


	8. Chapter 7

**Retrace VII; Una sentencia final.**

_Creí que habíamos pactado que nadie tendría contacto con los guardias nocturnos durante lo que comprendiese el día e incluso recuerdo que el primero en apoyar aquella moción cuando la propuse en aquel tipo fuiste tú, Bonnie._

**Es injusto que me recrimines a mí, Freddy. Las dos polluelas le atendieron con grandes sonrisas en el rostro cuando ella entro en el lugar. **

_Solo hicieron su trabajo, lo sabes._

**Solo intente evitar que se cayera después de que ambos chocáramos, tú también lo sabes perfectamente. **

_Treinta años a tu lado no han sido en vano, créeme. Si existe algo en esta conversación que se con certeza en cuanto a lo que paso entre tú y esa guardia de seguridad, es que nada bueno saldrá de ahí si te interesas demasiado asique será mejor que guardes distancia._

**Si no fueron en vano como tú dices, entonces tendrías que saber que eso no pasara a nada más que un juego. ¡Vamos Freddy! Soy el primero en salir todas las noches como también soy quien más se divierte molestándoles… **

_No pretendas que no estoy en lo cierto, Bonnie._

**¿Crees en serio que podría cambiar mi diversión por lo que sea que tengas en mente? Ser tan absurdo antes de un show, es sinceramente una mala decisión, viejo amigo~**

_Toma en cuenta lo que te estoy diciendo porque si no terminaras igual que Foxy hace unos años; Sumido en la miseria tras el cartel de "Fuera de servicio". Es mejor no tener contacto con los adultos durante el día, mucho menos con los que trabajan con nosotros en la noche._

**Uh como digas, jefe~**

Aquella conversación daba vueltas en la mente del violáceo conejo, quien durante toda la presentación se mostró lo suficientemente ausente como para que aquel estado fuese notorio a la hora de reparar en su música; Las notas desatinadas debido a la falta de concentración no pasaron desapercibidas para el grupo de pequeños, ni mucho menos lograron hacerlo para oso que lideraba el lugar. No obstante nadie hizo nada al respecto, solo esperaron que los minutos pasaran hasta que la canción culmino y con esto los pequeños tuvieron sus últimos momentos sobre el suelo de Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Finalmente con el pasar del tiempo, los empleados fueron abandonando el establecimiento dándoles a los animatronics unos breves minutos para estar a solas. El reloj estaba pronto a marcar las doce de la noche, por lo cual el tiempo sería más corto de lo usual pero Bonnie estaba seguro que esto bastaría para que Freddy volviese a montar el sermón que usualmente utilizaba cuando alguien cometía una falta como la suya; A fin de cuentas no era ninguna novedad que dentro de su pequeña familia existiesen reglas como sucedía en el resto de los casos.

Finalmente cuando las luces se apagaron y el manager se permitió vagar por los pasillos unos instantes antes de salir en dirección a la entrada principal para aguardar por ella, los animatronicos tomaron el control de la situación subiendo en su mayoría al escenario para rodear al violáceo conejo para poder platicar con él. Tch, se podría decir que "platicar" era un término suave para lo que en realidad todos ellos deseaban hacer con él, sin embargo decidió resumirlo de aquella manera para que su mente no le torturase… recordándole que si venían a gritarle estaban en todo su derecho puesto que, ciertamente, su presentación había sido un asco. Un rotundo fiasco para que se consideraba a sí mismo como la única eminencia de la guitarra dentro de aquel lugar –compitiendo codo a codo con el pequeño conejo celeste, su contraparte-.

_¡Bonnie, nunca antes habías tocado tan mal, ni siquiera en nuestros comienzos!_

Chica exclamo alarmada mientras tiraba con fuerza de la camisa violácea del muchacho de orbes escarlata, quien simplemente se remitió a apartar fastidiado aquella pequeña mano para que esta no pudiese desacomodar su vestimenta. ¡Eran contados con los dedos de sus manos los trajes que aún conservaba en su estado original por lo cual no permitiría que la polluela disminuyese aquel bajo número por un vano error, aun más cuando no era su culpa! Después de todo aquello último era una completa realidad puesto que, a pesar de haber sido él quien genero los motivos para que Freddy le regañase, las palabras del oso habían sido las culpables de su estado. El castaño había logrado perturbarle con sus amenazas y eso había jodido absolutamente todo, asique… ¡Si iban a gritarle a alguien, tendría que ser al jefe!

_Uh, tampoco es como si en el resto de sus presentaciones fuese bueno, para mí todo estuvo igual que siempre querido Bonnie._

BonBon le molesto, aunque fue ignorado olímpicamente por el mayor al cual se dirigía. Sin duda alguna el conejo no estaba dispuesto a escuchar todos los comentarios que sus amigos tenían para decirle, por el contrario solo deseaba escuchar la sentencia final de quien podía tomar decisiones sobre él… lo demás era sumamente irrelevante. Alzo una ceja cuando su mirada se posó sobre el líder, quien le observaba completamente serio.

**Estaba distraído, todos han tenido un mal día alguna vez.**

Busco justificarse con aquellas vanas palabras pero Freddy no pareció convencido de absolutamente nada. ¿Un mal día? Se suponía que ninguno de los allí presentes –ni tampoco BB o Puppet quienes no estaba- podían darse el lujo de tener algo como aquello por lo cual… ¿Realmente aquella había sido su mejor excusa? Freddy frunció el ceño, endureciendo su severo semblante para adelantarle al muchacho cuál sería su sentencia. _**¡No era para tanto!, **_Bonnie se repetía incesantemente mientras los segundos en silencio avanzaban con la sola intensión de torturarlo. Claro que ante sus ojos una mala presentación no había sido nada malo pero las cosas para quien llevaba la cara que representaba al lugar eran completamente distintas; Lo cual él entendía en cierto punto mientras que desde cierto otro maldecía por el mismo hecho.

_Que todos lo hayan tenido no quiere decir que este bien, espero que eso lo entiendas._

**Freddy…**

_Regla son reglas, Bonnie. No volverás a salir durante las noches hasta nuevo aviso._

¡Por dios, sin duda no era para tanto!


	9. Chapter 8

**Nota del autor; **Lastimosamente la nota de ayer no se pudo mostrar asique hoy me tomare el trabajo de aclararles lo inusual del capitulo anterior. Como veran quien protagonizo las acciones del capitulo ayer no fue Alice, sino que fue Bonnie. So... es bueno aclarar que ese fue el primer prototipo de los tantos capitulos que luego narraran las acciones que los animatronics realizan y siempre narraran lo que ocurre con Bonnie. Bien, mal-aclarado esto -siento que sea tan confusa la explicacion es que recien acabo de llegar a mi casa y estoy un poco atontada por el viaje- pasemos a lo que concierne al capitulo de hoy.  
La segunda noche a llegado y como es sabido lo primero que Alice tendra que afrontar sera la llamada numero dos de "los tres idiotas" quienes en este capitulo le daran un dato que sera crucial para el que viene. ¡Piensen que las cosas estan comenzando a ponerse buenas! Aun cuando la historia va lenta, les puedo asegurar que poco a poco sera mas interesante y con este pequeño dato agregado las cosas se podran mas movidas de ahora en adelante. Bueno... **espero que les guste** este capitulo y que puedan disfrutarlo tanto como yo al escribirlo. Si les gusto, estaria encantada de leer sus opiniones. **¡En serio, sus reviews me ponen contenta! **Ademas de que me inspiran para seguir escribiendo :3 En fin, buenas noches xoxo.

¡Oh, no se crean que me olvide de responder los reviews! Seran poquitos pero no pasan desapercibidos nunca para mi c:  
**Fucsia1700; **Como siempre gracias por estar tan pendiente de la historia y me encanta que te encante xd. Jajaja yo no le diria pobre a Bonnie porque todos sabemos que no es ningun pobrecito xd.  
**XxWendyvzxX; **¡Holaaaaa! c: Muchas gracias por comentar el fic, se me hace muy lindo que hayas entrado solo para dejarme un review, en serio gracias :3 Digamos que Freddy es un poco severo con sus castigos pero... bueno, vamos a ver que tanto respeta eso Bonnie(? Jajaja a mi tambien me gustaria que Freddy no lo dejara salir en los juegos, me dejaria mas tranquila te juro xd.  
Bueeeeeeeeeno, en fin... ¡Gracias por comentar!

* * *

**Retrace VIII; La inseguridad de lo seguro.**

La castaña no pudo evitar sentir una fija mirada sobre su nuca mientras avanzaba por los desolados pasillos de aquel restaurante hasta dar con su oficina, sin embargo no tomo demasiado en cuenta aquello ya que en verdad no deseaba darle mucha importancia. ¿Para qué hacerlo? ¿Para qué fomentar a la paranoia que poseía, la cual por si misma encontraba las maneras de crecer? El joder su propia tranquilidad sin que la noche aun diera comienzo era algo que Alice sin duda alguna no estaba dispuesta a hacer, ya que era consciente de las consecuencias que eso podría acarrear. Después de toda la primera noche había sido sencilla pero nada le asegura que esta fuera a serlo también y según los testimonios de aquellos tres idiotas del teléfono, la cosa iba empeorando con el pasar de los días. ¡No podía permitirse un momento de debilidad bajo ninguna circunstancia!

Tomo un pequeño respiro, deshaciéndose de aquellas vanas ideas para tomar asiento sobre la mullida silla con rueditas de tintes bordo, la cual se encontraba tras su escritorio. Con cuidado poso sobre este último su bolso, abriéndolo para sacar diferentes artefactos que durante las noches serian útiles. Una linterna nunca estaba de mas, al igual que una botella de agua, unos fósforos y varios objetos más que creía podían ser necesarios llegado cierto momento en la noche. Luego de repasar la lista que había creado mentalmente, percatándose de que todo estaba allí, se reclino sobre el asiento y espero paciente. Aún era temprano, demasiado para su gusto, por lo cual tendría varios minutos a solas antes de que su turno verdaderamente comenzara.

Pasada la media noche el estrepitoso sonido producido por el teléfono se dejó oír claramente, alterando a la pequeña guardia que se había encontrado hasta el momento mirando un punto fijo perdido en la mismísima nada; Pensando en las tantas posibles situaciones que podrían suceder en aquella noche. Trago en seco mientras apretaba con fuerza los puños, intentando contenerse intervente. ¿De qué valía que le avisaran todas las noches que aquellos tres llamarían? ¡Aun así un casi infarto le abordaba cada vez que el maldito aparato comenzaba a sonar! Maldijo por lo bajo, tomando el tubo entre manos para posarlo sobre su oído.

"_¿Hola? ¿Hola? ¿Ho…? Tch, pensé que habíamos dicho que dejaríamos hacer esto"_

"_Tranquilo Mike, es el único saludo que tenemos por el momento asique es mejor comenzar las llamadas de esta manera. ¡No es necesario que te irrites por tan poco!"_

"_¿Quién te hay dicho que estoy irritado, Jeremy?"_

"_Pues…"_

"_¡Muchachos! Recuerden que es la segunda noche, no malgastemos el tiempo de la persona que aún sigue con vida del otro lado porque si no los tres mensajes que quedan nadie llegara a escucharlos nunca. ¿Podemos comenzar de una vez?"_

Alice escucho cada una de sus palabras atentamente, convenciéndose a sí misma que aquel apodo que había logrado darles durante los últimos minutos de la llamada anterior había sido jodidamente acertado; Aquellos tres, quienes se suponían que tenían dentro de sus reducidos conocimientos las pautas a seguir para poder pasar la noche tranquila, no eran más que un trio de idiotas en los cuales confiaba cada vez menos. Tomo con suavidad la jarra de café que se encontraba a su derecha, vertiendo un poco de espumeante liquido oscuro para luego poder darle un trago largo. Poco le importo que este estuviese amargo, ya que pretendía que el café estuviese en aquel estado para que le ayudara a despertarse más rápido; El mal sabor en la boca le mantendría maldiciendo por lo bajo varias horas en la noche, lo cual de alguna manera también la mantendría despierta. Se trataba de un cierto tipo de reacción en cadena bastante provechosa para su persona, al menos desde su punto de vista.

"_B-bien, lo primero que tienes que saber sobre la segunda noche es que los animatronics se comportaran aun peor que en la primera y su estado de actividad será aún mayor. Como siempre, tanto los dos conejos como las dos polluelas serán los primeros en moverse, sin embargo ahora el movimiento de Foxy será más acentuado, puede que anteriormente no se haya movido o lo haya hecho muy poco pero eso esta noche definitivamente no sucederá"_

"_Quien tampoco se quedara quieta es Mangle y eso es aún más peligroso porque… uh, bueno… ¿Has visto esas extensiones metálicas que salen de su cuerpo? Bueno serán un pequeño contratiempo cuando decida meterse dentro de los conductos de ventilación"_

"_Veras, si bien se supone que los refuerzos de los conductos son para que nadie pueda entrar a la oficina o salir de esta, existe una pequeña desventaja en ellos y estos, bueno, son precisamente las dos hendiduras que tienen ambos, ya que Mangle es capaz de pasar uno de los tantos "tentáculos" con los que cuenta para poder accionar el interruptor que libera aquel lugar, si ella logra hacer eso y entrar no solo te atacara, sino que le abrirá las compuertas a los demás para que estos puedan ingresar y eso sin duda alguna será un… pronunciado contratiempo"_

_**¡¿Contra tiempo?! ¡¿En serio aquel bastardo tenía las agallas para catalogar a mi sentencia de muerte como un simple "contratiempo"!?**_

Los nervios de Alice estallaron con aquellas últimas declaraciones, haciéndole dejar a un lado el tanto miedo que sentía por lo comentado sobre Mangle para dejarle paso a una rabia completamente notoria la cual no tardo en expresarse en su rostro. ¿Quiénes eran aquellos idiotas? ¿A quién tendría que consultar para conseguir un poco de información sobre ellos? Puesto que estaba completamente dispuesta a buscarlo, a encontrarlos y a matarlos por la forma en la cual se expresaban tan livianamente de lo que su muerte comprendia. ¡Claro, ellos lo tomaban muy a la ligera porque no tendrían que volver a sentarse en aquel jodido asiento para cuidar del lugar! Si estuvieran nuevamente en los zapatos de Alice comprenderían que no era tan sencillo como ellos lo hacían parecer con sus estúpidos alegatos, de eso la pequeña castaña estaba más que segura. Apretó con fuerza al teléfono entre sus manos.

"_De todas maneras mientras mantengas siempre un ojo sobre ella y las compuertas lo suficientemente supervisadas tanto por la cámara como por la luz, pues… puedes darlo por un hecho que ella será el menor problema con el que puedas cruzarte. Si yo estuviera nuevamente en ese jodido trabajo, temería mas por la puerta que se encuentra en el Parts &amp; Service"_

"_Pues en el nuevo edificio esa puerta llevara hacia lo que conocemos como el Basement, que como bien dice la palabra es un sótano donde se mantienen almacenadas todas las cosas que no son necesarias y a su vez también se encuentra el equipo de luz del lugar, el cual ellos conocen perfectamente"_

"_Si alguien genera un corto circuito en dicho equipo, la luz se cortara automáticamente y sin más preámbulos te llevara a tu jodido fin. Si, puede que ahora piense que tienes a tu disposición al generador portátil de luz por lo cual nada malo te sucederá pero… lo cierto es que las puertas automáticamente se abrirán cuando la luz falle y solo tendrás unos pocos segundos hasta que entren: Ni con mil años de práctica llegarías a encender el generador antes de que ellos ingresen al lugar, por eso mismo tendrás que tomar otras medidas si quieres evitarlo"_

"_Uh, esta parte puede sonar un poco más complicada que las anteriores…"_

Ella apretó los puños, tenso completamente su mandíbula mientras contenía la cólera que le carcomía internamente en aquel instante siendo consciente que el romper el teléfono o el cortar la llamada no serían lo más factible que pudiese hacer, a pesar de ser lo que más deseaba.

"_Pero suponemos que es lo único que podremos aconsejarte…"_

"_Alrededor de las tres de la mañana tendrás que abrir una de las compuertas y salir lo más sigilosamente posible, deberás correr cual Foxy para atravesar el Main Hall y dos de los Party Room's hasta dar finalmente con la dicha puerta. Allí tendrás que servir de cebo, una vez que ellos te vean te perseguirán y si no te atrapan estarán toda la noche acosándote por haberte burlado de ellos; Por alguna razón de esta manera se olvidan de la puerta, asique cuanto más corras mejor será el resultado, solo debes procurar que no te atrapen"_

"_Es simple, aunque de todas maneras esperamos que tengas un buen estado físico. ¡En serio no queremos que te suceda lo que le sucedió al último guardia!"_

_**Genial, ahora también tendré que ser la carnada de aquellos malditos si planeo sobrevivir. ¿A caso las cosas podrían empeorar?**_

Nuestra guardia de seguridad pasó saliva con completa dificultad mientras pasaba sus manos sobre su rostro para sobarlo con fuerza. Si esto se trataba de algún tipo de retorcido sueño, ella estaba deseando con suma desesperación el despertar, ya había tenido más que suficiente. Pero querida Alice debes comprender que una vez impuesto el juego es muy difícil abandonarlo, sobre todo cuando este se aplica en un lugar tan jodidamente maravilloso como Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Tch, se sintió jodidamente enferma cuando la voz de su consciencia le aclaro aquel punto.

"_Oh por cierto, seguramente ahora estarás preguntándote acerca de cómo aseguraras las puertas para que nadie entre mientras tu no estas. Uh, bueno… lo único que podemos decir al respecto es que sería una buena idea tomar el interruptor portátil que está dentro del segundo cajón del escritorio, ya que con eso podrás asegurar con el refuerzo desde adentro pero hay un pequeño problema con eso…"_

_**¡Oh joder! ¡¿Hay algo en este maldito lugar que no tenga ningún problema?!**_

Exclamo Alice desde su fuero interno, comenzando a pensar que en cualquier momento hasta la cafetera se alzaría contra ella con la intensión de asesinarla puesto que al parecer todo en este maldito lugar tenía aquella idea fija fuera de la manera en la que fuera. Volvió a extender su mano libre sobre el escritorio, esta vez tomando la tableta para comenzar a monitorear el lugar. Por el momento todo se encontraba tranquilo pero no faltaba demasiado para las dos de la mañana y comenzaba a extrañarle el hecho de que solo fuera BonBon quien tuviera los ojos abiertos. ¿Q-que pasaba con Bonnie? ¿Por qué aquel maldito conejo no despertaba luciendo tan jocoso y molesto como hizo la última vez? Prefirió no pensar mucho en aquello solo para mantener estable el latido de su corazón. ¡No quería que siguiera precipitándose ya que temía que pudiese salirse por la garganta en cualquier momento!

"_Digamos que la puerta se cierra inmediatamente con el mando desde afuera pero… no sucede lo mismo a la hora de abrirse y puede llegar a tardar unos cuantos minutos. Tres pueden parecerte que no son nada pero… eso de malgastar el tiempo podría costarte la vida"_

"_¡Igual alégrate! Puedes accionarlo desde lejos y el dispositivo se captara la señal de todas maneras, cuando estés en el casi llegando al Main Hall acciónalo y asegúrate de conseguir algo que los distraiga el tiempo suficiente como para poder entrar sin ningún inconveniente"_

"_Creo que eso es todo entonces. Como siempre mantén tus ojos fijos en las cámaras, cuídate tanto de Mangle como de Foxy…"_

"_Asegúrate de no darle ventaja a Chic, a Bonnie o a BonBon por las puertas"_

"_Ni a Chica por los conductos de ventilación"_

"_**Y si sobrevives esta noche, ¡Mañana una llamada nuestra te estará esperando!"**_

Cabía decir que, aunque ella verdaderamente no desase volver a escuchar sus voces, realmente sería un alivio el poder sobrevivir para escuchar nuevamente al teléfono sonar. ¿Lograra llegar nuestra pequeña heroína? ¿O los animatronics ganaran esta partida?


	10. ¡Aclaraciones importantes! 2

**Lo inseguro de la seguridad; ¡Aclaraciones importantes!**

Bueno, ahora que se ha revelado las debilidades de la seguridad que supuestamente protege a Alice puedo comenzar a explicar las cosas como se debe por eso mismo me tome el trabajo de hacer nuevamente un extra con las aclaraciones necesarias. Mi única intensión con esto es dejar las cosas claras para que los capítulos tengan un poco más de sentido aunque de alguna u otra manera posiblemente en algunos momentos no tengan mucha coherencia, convengamos que están escritos por una persona sumamente incoherente; Yo.

Dejando las tonterías de lado… ¡Comencemos!

Uh, bien… lo primordial a saber en este caso es que, como todo en Freddy's, la seguridad del lugar presenta unas tantas falas que lograran complicarle la vida a Alice. Una de estas está presente en los refuerzos de acero que cubren los conductos de ventilación, ya estas al ser precisamente lo son deben tener unas aberturas para que el aire circule por lo cual inclusive en el refuerzo -pequeña compuerta de metal impenetrable que al ser accionada recubre las aberturas de los conductos, algo semejante a las puertas del primer juego- se encuentran presentes. Estas aberturas son pequeñas pero digamos que tiene el tamaño suficiente como para que Mangle pueda pasar una de sus extremidades metálicas -si vieron las fotos referencias que les deje en el anterior extra, sabrán que Mangle es una pequeña niña que en lugar de tener uno de sus brazos tiene unos cuantos "tentáculos" metálicos que hacen referencia a la forma desmantelada que presenta realmente en los juegos- por medio de estas hendijas y así accionar el botón que abre automáticamente las compuertas. Naturalmente esto es una gran dificultad para Alice puesto que tiene que mantener controlados permanentemente los movimientos de Mangle para que esta no se meta en los conductos y llegue a hacer estragos dentro de la oficina. Bien, hay una manera de evitar que esto ocurra si es que Mangle llega a meterse dentro del lugar. Como sucede con Foxy dentro de los juegos, a ella tampoco le gusta la luz por esto mismo si Alice mantiene siempre iluminado el lugar o le ilumina la cara mientras esta esté dentro del conducto, posiblemente pueda revertir la situación y salvarse el pellejo. De todas maneras si se puede evitar esto, mejor.

Por otro lado, la segunda falla que posee su seguridad es el hecho de que si se corta la luz desde el panel central del restaurante las puertas se abrirán automáticamente, dándole paso a los animatronics. Dicho panel se encuentra dentro del Basement y es de público conocimiento entre los animatronics. Bien la idea de que esta falla exista es para que Alice tenga que movilizarse un poco porque si no quiere que los animatronics entren dentro de ese lugar para poder cortar la luz, tendrá que salir de la oficina y montar una distracción. Por alguna razón, como mencionan en la llamada, los animatronics al ver que ella está fuera del lugar donde se supondría que tenía que estar se olvidan completamente de que pueden cortar la luz y deciden seguirla. Si Alice es lo suficientemente rapida como para poder llegar a la oficina antes de que alguien la atrape, podrá asegurarse de que ninguno de ellos volverá a pensar en la puerta al menos por esa noche; Si no llega a tiempo… bueno, somos todos conscientes de lo que puede llegar a suceder.

De todas maneras, lo que esta situación tiene de malo, también lo tiene de bueno y existe una ventaja que juega un rol muy importante dentro de esta idea. ¿Se preguntaron durante la lectura que es lo que sucedería si Alice se iba de la oficina y los animatronics entraban a esta para poder esperarla hasta su regreso? Bueno, supongamos que los dueños del lugar decidieron no ser tan crueles con los guardias y les mandaron a hacer un control remoto para que pueda accionar las compuertas desde lejos. Entonces, Alice puede cerrar las puertas estando fuera del lugar sin la necesidad de presionar ninguno interruptor interno de estas y así podrá evitar que alguien ingrese a su lugar de trabajo mientras ella no está. ¡Esto es algo muy bueno! Pero a su vez también tiene un punto en contra puesto que las compuertas se cierran a los pocos segundos con el control remoto pero al momento de abrirse tardan unos tres minutos, por esto mismo Alice tendrá que montar una distracción lo suficientemente buen como para poder ganar tiempo y así llegar cuando la puerta este abierta. Los tres idiotas le aconsejan que sea rapida al momento de actuar y que tenga una estrategia armada de antemano para que nada le salga mal; ¡Ninguno quiere que le suceda lo mismo que le sucedió al guardia anterior a ella!

Bueno, con esto Alice tendrá mucho para hacer durante la segunda noche y tendrá que cuidar sus pasos de la mejor manera posible a no ser que quiera ser metida dentro de uno de los trajes de Freddy. En casos como este, las cosas pueden salir tan bien como mal asique nuestra protagonista tendrá que armarse de algunas cuantas cosas si es que realmente quiere que todo salga bien. ¡Que conveniente es el hecho de que ella haya decidido traerse algunas cosas de su casa! Porque seguramente las necesitara en algún momento de la noche. Con esto… supongo que algunas dudas están aclaradas con respecto a las debilidades del sistema de seguridad que debería proteger a Alice asique por el momento daré por sentada la cuestión, no obstante si alguien tiene alguna duda… ¡No duden en preguntarla! Estaré más que feliz al responder lo que sea que no entiendan.


	11. Chapter 9

**Notas del autor; **¡No lo puedo creer, estamos re cerca del capitulo diez! Y posiblemente lo suba esta noche porque bueno... digamos que ayer estaba re emocionada y termine escribiendo dos capitulos seguidos, asique ni bien termine el capitulo once subo aqui el numero diez :3 Bueno, pasemos a la explicacion de siempre... en este capitulo tendremos el primer acercamiento a como Alice tendra que sobrellevar la situacion al momento de correr, lo cual ciertamente no es para nada facil. ¡Nuestra querida protagonista va a terminar metida en un monton de problemas y sera muy dificil salir de ellos! So... espero que disfruten del capitulo y como siempre si gustan dejar un comentario sera mas que bienvenido xoxo.  
¡Oh cierto! Casi se me olvida responder los lindos reviews que me han dejado;  
***Fucsia1700; **¡Que bueno que te hayan servido las explicaciones! Justo cuando me habia puesto a escribir el extra cuando vi tu comentario, asique me apure y lo deje lo antes posible aqui para que pudieras tener claro todo. Igual si te surge alguna duda podes preguntarmelo, no hay drama (: Aw me alegra que te gusten las ideas que tengo, de todas maneras esto es poco comparado con lo que mas adelante vendra; Digamos que tengo unas cuentas ideas mas bajo la manga *-* En fin... ¡Gracias por estar siempre pendiente del fic! c:  
***Andy9917;** ¡Holaaaa! Primero que nada, muchas gracias por comentar el fic :3 Ahora si pasando al contenido de tu review... me alegra que las aclaraciones han sido de ayuda, de todas maneras como mencionaba antes... si tenes alguna duda o algo preguntame con confianza c: Justo ahora viene la accion -o al menos una parte de la segunda noche de Alice como guardia, espero que te guste. Jajaja y vamos a tener que ver que tan obediente es Bonnie, capaz que se queda toda la noche ahi quietito por miedo al osito gominola, nunca se sabe xd.** Pronto, pronto... **capaz que tenemos mas de una pareja dentro del fic pero eso va a ser mas adelante... ¡Awwwwwww muchas gracias y bienvenida! 3

* * *

**Retrace IX; Una carrera de vida o muerte.**

El corazón de Alice palpitaba con más fuerza de la necesaria y sus piernas comenzaban a sentir anticipadamente el dolor que luego sentirían tras la gran carrera de su vida. En aquel momento la pequeña castaña se maldecía en voz baja, reconociendo lo tan estúpida que había sido por faltar incontables veces a las clases de atletismo que la escuela había ofrecido durante la cantidad de años que ella llevaba allí dentro. En un principio se había preguntado _"¿Para qué hacerlo? ¿Cuándo necesitare algo como eso en mi vida cotidiana?"_ y claro, un punto de vista como ese había sido completamente comprensible en aquellos tiempos donde la castaña ni siquiera había sospechado lo que el futuro le depararía; Supongamos que de haberlo sabido aun así no hubiese tomado las clases porque nunca se hubiese imaginado que un trabajo como guardia de seguridad nocturno implicaría el escapar de los animatronicos que durante el día sonreían y durante la noche pretendían matarla… ¡Vamos, ese es un pensamiento que no todos tendrían! Mascullo nuevamente una inentendible maldición por lo bajo, segundos antes de chequear nuevamente las tétricas imágenes que las cámaras mostraban.

Dentro de una de las Party Room's se encontraba Chic junto a Mangle observando fijamente a la cámara mientras que muy próximas a ellas BB se mostraba completamente divertido, balanceándose de un lado al otro mientras jugaba con los globos en mano; El pequeño bastardo se había movido incluso cuando Alice pensó que él era el único que no hacia tales cosas. Fuera de esto, BonBon se encontraba en la Prize Corner donde observaba fijamente hacia la cámara cada vez que ella se disponía a darle cuerda a la caja musical. De alguna retorcida manera aquella expresión tierna que se dejaba ver en el rostro del conejo de tintes celestes, lograba generar un escalofrió en su espina dorsal ya que su mente lo registraba como la más pura amenaza aun sin saber realmente por qué. Fuera de aquel lugar, Freddy merodeaba por las distintas Party Room's y Fredds sostenía un paso más lento pero aun así lo suficientemente continuo como para casi pisarle los talones al mayor de estos; Inusualmente ellos también se habían movido de su lugar y parecían estar más activos esta vez. Por su parte Foxy se asomaba cada tanto a observar cómo se estaban dando las cosas fuera de la Pirate Cove, sin embargo aún no había asomado su hocico con otras intenciones y eso mantenía tranquila a Alice por el momento. Claro que si teníamos en cuenta la manera en la que su respiración se apelmazaba cada vez que observaba el Show Stage principal, podríamos decir con certeza que la tranquilidad estaba lejana a ella; Y todo eso se debía al muchacho de violáceos cabellos largos y orejas de conejo, quien había permanecido durante toda la noche en su lugar cuando usualmente era el primero en movilizarse junto a su contraparte. ¡Ni siquiera había abierto los ojos! Y eso definitivamente estaba comenzando a alterar a la pobre Alice aún más de lo que ya estaba.

Tomo un sorbo de agua fría, preparándose para poder comenzar con el verdadero show de esta noche: En el cual ella era la estrella principal. Abrió el cajón, tomo el interruptor y segundos después se asomó suavemente por el hueco de ambas puertas… observando que el espacio estuviese lo suficientemente liberado como para poder comenzar a caminar. _**"¿Qué mierda se supone que estoy haciendo?", **_la castaña no podía evitar preguntarse a cada minuto aquello queriendo encontrar las verdaderas razones por las cuales se estaba metiendo en la boca del lobo ella misma. Hubiese preferido que ellos abrieran la puerta, hubiese preferido conectar el generador mientras la oscuridad le cubría, ya que la idea de correr por los pasillos desesperadamente sin duda alguna le parecía de lo más suicida… pero a fin de cuentas ya se encontraba allí, ahora no había manera de que pudiese echarse para atrás. Miro hacia ambos lados, antes de ingresar en el Main Hall y luego reviso las cámaras. Había muy pocas posibilidades de que ambas versiones de Freddy Fazbear la descubrieran pero había muchas posibilidades de que Chic o Mangle la encontraran. Trago en seco y acciono la seguridad de las puertas, notando como estas hacían un estrepitoso sonido; La señal se interrumpió y los pasos se dejaron oír mientras comenzaba la carrera.

"_**¡¿Qué mierda se supone que estoy haciendo?!", **_ese fue su único pensamiento cuando noto como de repente una pequeña silueta aparecía entra las sobras; Chica había sido la primera en ir a buscarle y por la expresión en su rostro no parecía nada contenta. Lo único bueno que Alice podía rescatar de esa situación era que le llevaba la suficiente ventaja como para poder seguir su camino sin ningún problema, sin embargo era consciente de que seguramente no faltaría mucho tiempo para que alguno de los otros notara su presencia fuera de la oficina y lo único que esperaba en aquel momento, era que no fuese Foxy quien lo notase.

Doblo bruscamente en uno de los pasillos cuando noto como Fredds posaba su mirada sobre ella hasta reconocerla, ahora era dos quienes le perseguían y ahora eran dos veces más grandes las posibilidades que tenía de morir esa noche. Nuevamente giro con precipitación, dejando que el agua de la botella se drenara en el piso mientras los demás corrían tras ella. Dos fueron los golpes en seco que se escucharon y Alice se sintió inmensamente feliz por ello. Sin embargo aquella dulce sensación duro tan poco que casi no pudo ni siquiera disfrutarla, ya que antes de que pudiera verlo venir al final del pasillo se encontraba BonBon esperándola. Corrió ahora con más intensión, adentrándose en el Prize Corner segundos antes de adentrarse en el Game Area. ¡Moriría, estaba segura en ese momento que lo haría!

Un estrepitoso gruñido se escuchó en su cercanía y la imagen de Foxy corriendo por los pasillos casi linderos a su posición, le obligo a sentir como su corazón quería escaparse por su garganta. Todos estaban lo suficientemente lejos de la puerta que tanto peligro representaba pero de todas maneras se encontraban demasiado cerca como para advertirle a la castaña que estaba próxima a encontrar su muerte de otra manera. ¡¿Para qué le había hecho caso a esos tres idiotas, quienes aparentemente no servían para nada?! Nuevamente una estela de agua fue dejada en el camino y un ruido como consecuente fue escuchado pero según lo que mostraba la tableta no había sido precisamente Foxy quien había caído en su vana trampa, por el contrario no distinguía bien pero suponía que había sido BonBon o en su caso alguno de los otros dos que le habían seguido anteriormente.

Casi sin aire se adentró en el Show Stage 2, paso con mucha dificultad frente a la vacía pirata Cove e ignoro completamente la el primer Show Stage. Si pasaba una vez más por el Main Hall y de ahí lograba correr lo suficientemente rápido hasta llegar hacia la oficina, todo estaría bien pero… ¡Pero algo siempre tenía que pasarle! Solo fue un instante, un jodido instante en el que se vio en el piso mientras la tableta volaba por los aires hasta impactar unos cuantos metros lejos de ella, sin embargo que esta se rompiera o que tuviera su pierna alguna herida fue lo de menos cuando se vio siendo acechada por Freddy y Foxy quienes se encontraban detrás de su persona. ¿Cuántas posibilidades tenia ahora de correr lo suficientemente rápido como para tomar la tableta en mano y seguir camino antes de que alguno de ellos dos pudiese atraparla? Pocas, demasiado pocas pero desde el punto de vista de la castaña, ya no tenía nada que perder; Aun si lograba escapar de esta y llegaba a la oficina podrían matarla en el camino, asique las opciones de adelantar o atrasar eso estaban a la misma distancia con intentarlo no perdería nada.

Le hecho una última mirada a ambos hombres antes de que los tres al mismo tiempo emprendieran carrera. Avanzo con rapidez, se inclinó contra para tomar la tableta mientras ambos se le aproximaban y luego lo único que supo sentir fue como chocaba contra una dura estructura antes de que la oscuridad le envolviera completamente. Sobre la secuencia final, solo supo reconocer dentro del afectado estado en el que se encontraba por el golpe, como su cuerpo era movilizado con facilidad y ahí fue cuando cayó en cuenta que su hora final había llegado inminentemente.

Nuestra protagonista se rindió, cerró los ojos y decidió no abrirlos nunca más. Prefería estar inconsciente a la hora de morir.


	12. Chapter 10

**Notas del autor; **Desgraciadamente me quebre un dedo asique momentaneamente no puedo responder los reviews pero de todas maneras los agradezco. Espero estar mejor mañana asi puedo responder bien todo. En fin, disfruten el capitulo xoxo...

* * *

**Retrace X; La ironía de nuestra extraña situación.**

Alice perdió completamente las esperanzas cuando sintió como su cuerpo era trasladado por alguien con mayor fuerza que ella hacia vaya dios a saber dónde, sin embargo la impresión le invadió completamente cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo y unos brazos la acorralaron contra una de las paredes. Fueron varios los segundos que le tomo a Alice volver en si para ver a una peligrosa silueta frente a ella mas no sintió miedo en aquella ocasión, ni mucho menos sintió que algo malo estaba a punto de sucederle. Solo fue capaz de mirarle a los ojos mientras se sentía completamente confundida por lo que estaba sucediendo. ¿Acaso ella había sido…? No lo podía creer, no podía tan siquiera considerar a aquello como algo tan siquiera posible.

El cuerpo frente a ella se volteó con rapidez cuando unos pasos se sintieron próximos y de alguna manera la castaña encontró resguardo tras la espalda de aquel individuo cuando este se apegó a su cuerpo de forma incomoda. De alguna manera gracias a la poca luz que había en el lugar, la extraña posición que ambos habían adoptado pasaba completamente desapercibida, tan así que parecía que la pequeña castaña no se encontraba en aquel lugar. Él apoyo una mano contra el mueble que se encontraba al costado de ambos y fingió una completa naturalidad.

_¿Bonnie? ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí? Si Freddy se da cuenta que estas fuera del Show Stage habrá grandes consecuencias para ti. ¡No hagas que se enoje contigo! _

La melodiosa voz de la pequeña polluela se dejó escuchar en aquel oscuro lugar, logrando que el conejo de violáceos cabellos riera por lo bajo demostrando de alguna manera lo poco que le importaba que su amigo se enojase con él. Después de todo, nunca había sentido tanto interés por un guardia ni tampoco se le había sido prohibido nunca la participación en alguna de las tantas noches vividas a lo largo de estos treinta años, era completamente comprensible que el conejo no estuviese dispuesto a seguir el castigo impuesto solo por no estar acostumbrado a ello.

Alice paso saliva con dificultad, inquiriéndose internamente las razones que tendría el muchacho para protegerla de la manera en la que lo estaba haciendo. ¿Acaso estaba pretendiendo matarle el solo? ¿O es que deseaba ser él quien le persiguiese por los pasillos durante las noches restantes? Su mente se disipo completamente cuando escucho las palabras de la rubia frente a ellos. ¿Acaso él estaba castigado? ¿Eso era posible entre los animatronicos? Aun cuando era consciente de que Freddy era el líder del lugar, no creía que las cosas fuesen llevadas tan lejos inclusive para ellos. Y de ser así… ¿Por qué le habrían castigado? Tch, de un movimiento imperceptible logro abandonar totalmente aquellos pensamientos siendo consciente que no era necesario pensar tanto en un momento como este. Si sobrevivía a esta noche, estaba segura que podría investigar que mierda es lo que había sucedido en otro momento, por ahora solo tenía que ocuparse de no revelar su ubicación puesto que eso sería aún más problemático que cualquier otra cuestión.

_¡Oh vamos, Chica! Solo estoy divirtiéndome un rato, además dudo que Freddy se percate de algo… está muy ocupado persiguiendo a la humana por los pasillos._

_¡N-no me la nombres! ¡Mira lo que esa mocosa le ha hecho a mi vestido favorito!_

Bonnie curvo una sonrisa levemente cuando pensó en lo irónico que era que ella catalogase como favorito al único vestido que tenía, sin embargo prefirió no mencionarle eso a la colérica pequeña puesto que corría el riesgo de salir dañado él también. En otra ocasión posiblemente le hubiese molestado por aquello e inclusive hubiese recibido gustoso los golpes que ella hubiese podido propinarle pero ahora otro detalle ocupaba su mente y le obligaba a buscar la manera más rapida de apartar a la rubia de su camino para poder centrar su atención en _la otra pequeña _del lugar. Hizo un suave ademan con la mano libre que colgaba a un lado de su cuerpo, indicándole a la rubia que siguiese su camino.

_Si tanto te ha molestado, ve a buscarla. Yo por mi parte me quedare por aquí cerca del Show Stage para no levantar sospechas. No digas nada, Chica~_

Canturreo divertido su pedido mientras observaba como la rubia emprendía la retirada por donde vino, mascullando unas tantas cosas que el conejo no comprendió pero que tampoco busco entender de todas maneras. En cuestión de segundos su cuerpo adopto la misma posición que había ocupado al principio y acorralo a la pequeña que frágilmente se había aferrado a su espalda mientras la conversación se daba. Allí estaba ella, ante su mirada. Lucia acalorada por la carrera que había decidió montar vanamente y además también parecía bastante atontada pero no por eso dejaba de parecerle tan… irritantemente adorable como le había parecido desde un principio. Por el contrario, debido a sus mejillas sonrojadas y a su mirada perdida, aquel rotulo comenzaba a quedarle pequeño como también comenzaba a inquietar cada vez más al conejo. No tenía que pensar en ese tipo de cosas, ni tampoco tenía que encontrar adorable a un humano que no rebasase los diez años pero… definitivamente eso le estaba valiendo muy poco en momentos como este; Demasiado poco para su gusto.

_Deberías dejar de observarme y tendrías que comenzar a agradecerme por haberte salvado para luego romper en llanto porque lo más probable es que te mate en este momento, pequeña~_

En aquel momento la única posible reacción que no se barajó en su mente fue precisamente aquella que la castaña supo llevar a cabo luego de sus palabras, susurrando un bajo "gracias" para luego dejar que las lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas de una forma casi tortuosa para Bonnie. Sinceramente él había creído que ella se apartaría bruscamente de él como lo había hecho la vez anterior, había calculado que ella gritaría algo semejante a "apártate, conejo estúpido" y con esto él tendría que haberle seguido por los pasillos fingiendo que estaba completamente dispuesto a tomarla entre manos para meterla dentro de uno de los trajes que se encontraban desperdigados por el lugar, sin embargo todos sus planes se fueron al demonio tan rápido que hasta le habían robado el aliento. ¿P-por qué ella actuaba de esa manera? ¿P-por qué no había decidido ser igual de irritante que la última vez? Por un momento todas las convicciones con las que Bonnie había hecho con el pasar de los años flaquearon, obligándole a sentirse extremadamente extraño. Si era una humana relativamente adulta… ¿Por qué lucia como una indefensa niña pequeña en este momento?

_Uh, n-no seas tan estúpida. Si me pones las cosas tan fáciles no podre divertirme como pretendo, asique no lo es necesario que sigas al pie de la letra mis palabras._

Se había contradicho de la peor manera habida, el conejo era consciente de aquello, pero de todas maneras no sentía que hubiese hecho algo mal. Internamente quiso convencerse de que había hecho bien en mencionar aquellas palabras, ya que no se encontraban tan lejanas a lo que la realidad comprendia. Era cierto de alguna manera que si ella dejaba las cosas tan servidas en bandeja de plata para él –hablando metafóricamente- la situación perdía completamente su encanto bajo su punto de vista, aunque todos aquí sabíamos que por una extraña razón él no estaba precisamente pidiéndole aquello por esos motivos. Bonnie se estaba permitiendo ser bueno con una humana que no solo representaba al enemigo desde todos los aspectos y ese preciso detalle le estaba carcomiendo por dentro. ¡Freddy lo mataría si se enteraba de eso! Aunque aquello no era un verdadero problema teniendo en cuenta que un animatronico no podía morir pero… que lo desactivase o que le dejase fuera de las actividades nocturnas de alguna manera era casi lo mismo. Tch, aun teniendo en cuenta aquello se expondría un poco más porque a fin de cuentas ya estaba en dentro de aquel peligroso juego; Tan solo restaba que jugase bien sus fichas para que ninguno de los dos fuese descubierto.

Avergonzada, Alice pasó las mangas de su chaqueta sobre su rostro con la sola intensión de secar las lágrimas que habían bajado con desmesura por este. Hipo durante unos segundos mientras pensaba en qué hacer en un momento como este, donde se encontraba acorralada por uno de sus posibles asesinos quien le había ayudado a escapar de su posible muerte. Irónico, ¿No? Él tendría que haberle matado pero no lo hizo y ella tendría que haber huido de él pero tampoco lo hizo. ¿Qué clase de retorcida situación era esa?

**N-no entiendo. ¿Qué mierda se supone que quieres entonces, conejo estúpido?**

La imagen dulce que la castaña había sabido demostrarle tiempo atrás, se borró completamente cuando abrió la boca para que aquellas palabras surcaran sus labios. Bonnie tenso la mandíbula pero aun así sonrió, la prefería maldiciendo antes que llorando como un infante. Los segundos pasaron entre ambos en un completo silencio que logro colmar la paciencia de la muchacha quien no soportaba estar entre sus brazos en un rincón oscuro del lugar sin que los dos hicieran algo. ¡Si iba a matarla que se apresurara! ¡Y si no iba a hacerlo que la dejara libre entonces! Pero no deseaba que la mantuviera en su cercanía de esa forma si ninguna de esas dos opciones estaban siendo considerabas por el hombre frente a ella. Trago en seco, una vez más entreabrió los labios pero cuando se dispuso a hablar una de las manos del contrario le tapó la boca mientras la otra la apego a su cuerpo, sumiéndolos a ambos en la oscuridad que los muebles a su alrededor generaban. Alice no comprendió que estaba sucediendo hasta que escucho unos fuertes pasos resonar en el lugar, los cuales delataron las razones por las cuales repentinamente la distancia entre ambos se había acortado a niveles sumamente preocupantes. Una grave voz maldiciendo por lo bajo se dejó escuchar en el lugar, seguido del gruñido típico que todo pirata dejaba escapar cada tanto; Foxy fue la única respuesta que se le cruzo por la mente en aquel momento. Su cuerpo se destenso, dejando que Bonnie la tomara entre brazos más cómodamente. Pocos segundos después ambos pudieron volver a mantener una lejanía prudente entre ambos y por un momento evitaron mirarse a los ojos. Ambos, sonrojados y de alguna manera apenados por la situación decidieron separarse.

**¿Puedes responderme ahora? ¿Qué se supone que quieres? O más bien… ¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo?**

_Debería matarte, ¿No te parece?_

**Pues hazlo de una maldita vez, idiota.**

_¿Acaso no lo entiendes? Que estés tan dispuesta a que te mate no es divertido asique no lo hare simplemente por eso pero dalo por un hecho que cuando se me venga en gana terminare con tu vida y tú no podrás hacer nada al respecto._

**Tch, suerte con eso. En este estúpido lugar más de uno quiere matarme, asique tendrás que apresurarte antes de que alguien más lo haga.**

Bonnie la miro con firmeza mientras apretaba los labios. ¿Acaso ella creía que él dejaría que alguien la matase? ¡Vamos, no estaba arriesgando su propio pellejo violáceo por ella solamente porque le agradaba o alguna cosa semejante! Por el contrario, el conejo estaba poniendo en juego su propia existencia ya que había tomado una determinación en cuanto a ella.

_No lo harán, puedes estar segura de eso._

**¿Huh? ¿Y por qué no lo harían?**

_Porque no dejare que nadie toque a la presa que me pertenece. Si alguien ha de matarte en este "maldito lugar" como tú dices, seré yo._

Solo bastaron aquellas palabras para que el mundo de Alice se sumiera completamente en la confusión. Entonces… ¿Bonnie la consideraba de alguna manera _suya_?


	13. ¡Disculpas por parte de la escritora!

Lectores me encantaría realmente poder escribir el nuevo capítulo pero de momento se me hace realmente incomodo el ponerme a redactar estando en las condiciones en las que me encuentro. Sinceramente me encantaría poder dejarles el capítulo que tengo planeado pero… sucede que he intentado escribir y el dolor ha aumentado notablemente, asique tuve que desistir de la idea porque llego un momento en el que se hizo insostenible el dolor. ¡En serio, siento tanto no poder actualizar hoy! A más tardar mañana dejare alguna actualización por más corta que sea y les prometo que cuando mejore volveré a hacer los capítulos largos y mínimamente decentes que vengo haciendo desde el comienzo de la historia. Espero que puedan entenderme y que me confíen un poco de paciencia hasta que mejore. Bueno… mañana tendrán noticias de mí y de la historia, hasta entonces espero que estén muy bien xoxo.

¡Oh y por cierto… nuevamente les agradezco los comentarios! Mañana también intentare poder responderlos, lo prometo.


	14. ¡Mil disculpas!

¡Mil perdones a todos los que están siguiendo este fic! En realidad no era mi intension retrasarme tanto con los capítulos, sin embargo con este tema del dedo no pude escribir en todos estos días pero ahora estoy mejor que antes asique ni bien termine de estudiar hoy para un examen que tengo cerca -el primer parcial del año- comienzo a escribir el capítulo y lo voy a subir esta noche cueste lo que cueste. ¡Es una promesa!

Espero que todavía haya gente dispuesta leer y también espero que puedan comprender que fue por una causa de fuerza mayor, de no haber sido así hubiese seguido el fic tan rápido como lo venía haciendo desde un comienzo, realmente me siento muy apenada por haber dejado de escribir hace una semana. Pronto les compensare esta ausencia subiendo un pequeño maratón de tres o cuatro capítulos en un mismo día, lo juro.

En fin, espero que se encuentren bien.

**xoxo**


	15. Chapter 11

**Retrace XI: Una inesperada situación.**

Lo que en un principio se había cruzado por su mente al escuchar las precipitadas palabras del conejo, se borró totalmente cuando este tomo su mano con brusquedad para sacarla fuera del escondite que los mantenía a salvo y así poder obligarla a correr con todas sus fuerzas. Se podría decir que de alguna manera el ajetreado movimiento al que ambos se adaptaron para no ser descubiertos supuso ser una buena excusa para que su mente se disipara de todos los pensamientos que en su momento le habían embargado pero de todas maneras el corazón de Alice aún seguía afectado por aquello mismo, aun cuando ella se quería convencer de lo contrario. ¡Y ni hablar de Bonnie! Quien corría casi con la mirada pegada al suelo para poder ocultar el sonrojo que había invadido su rostro luego de aquellas palabras. Bien, puede que el conejo comprendiese que de ninguna manera era aceptable que se sintiese de esa forma ya que no había hecho nada más que alegar la verdad sin embargo se sentía avergonzado por la posesividad que había sentido en aquella situación, la misma posesividad que sabía bien que no sentía en dirección a una presa, sino a alguien de su interés. Vamos, si bien era un animatronico conocía bien lo que era ese sentimiento, el cual muchas veces había sentido por niños que con el pasar del tiempo fueron grandes amigos para él y fueron importantes por el amor que supieron entregarle al personaje que él había interpretado todos estos años; Esa posesividad, ese sentimiento errado… lograba ser inspirado por Alice pero de una manera aún más extraña. ¿Qué tenía la castaña que resultaba ser tan atractivo para él? ¿Por qué le llamaba tanto la atención?

El muchacho de orbes escarlatas mordió su labio inferior, deteniéndose con brusquedad sobre una de las esquinas para atrapar ágilmente a Alice entre sus brazos, impidiendo de esta manera que ella pudiese golpearse contra él de la misma manera en la que lo había hecho con anterioridad. Frente a sus narices, una pequeña joven de cabellos blancos cruzo el corredor saltando, luciendo jodidamente divertida con esta situación. Para Bonnie no fue ninguna sorpresa que Mangle se mantuviese tranquila en situaciones como esta, sin embargo para Alice fue todo un descubrimiento el verla de aquella manera. ¿No se suponía que todos los animatronicos iban tras su cabeza? ¿Por qué ella no parecía estar tan interesada como el resto? No es que Alice fuera algún tipo de masoquista que deseaba que todos la quisieran dañar pero… era jodidamente tentador para la curiosidad humana el que uno de sus potenciales asesinos no se mostrase muy afectado por una pronta captura. Sinceramente hubiese esperado que se encontrase alerta como el resto o gruñendo debido a la frustración como lo había hecho su contraparte masculina, Foxy. No obstante, pensamientos como estos se borraron completamente de su mente cuando Bonnie le hizo un ademan, pidiéndole algo que ella no supo comprender.

**¿Q-que quieres? **

_La tableta, humana tonta. Quiero ver donde se encuentran todos los demás para calcular que camino deberemos tomar. ¿O es que deseas que te atrapen? _

El conejo no reparo en ella ni por un instante, ni siquiera se dignó a mirarla cuando la insulto: Cosa que inevitablemente llamo la atención de nuestra pequeña protagonista. _**¡Oh claro, ahora no me mira pero hasta hace un rato estaba prácticamente gritando que no dejaría que nadie me mate porque yo era **__**su**__** presa!, **_pensamientos como estos se cruzaron en todo momento por su mente mientras le tendía la tableta de mala gana, permitiéndole al muchacho que observase las diversas cámaras. Realmente lograba ser extraño que uno de los animatronics tuviera tantos conocimientos sobre sus elementos de trabajo, no obstante quiso suponer que eso se debía al hecho de que muchos guardias habían pasado por aquel lugar durante el transcurso de los años y era por eso que el procedimiento de vigilancia era completamente sabido por ellos. Después de todo también había que tener en cuenta que ellos conocían las ubicaciones exactas de las cámaras y los puntos débiles de todos sus métodos de seguridad, asique no podía tomarlos por ningunos tontos en este tipo de cosas. Tal vez ella fuese la tonta en esa ecuación.

La mirada del violáceo conejo se paseó por las cámaras una y otra vez, monitoreando cual guardia de seguridad los movimientos de sus amigos. Freddy no parecía nada contento con esta situación como tampoco lo parecía Foxy pero esto no era nada nuevo para él puesto que su conocimiento sobre aquellos dos era lo suficientemente amplio como para saber incluso los motivos por los cuales se encontraban enojados. Todo tenía que ver con el ego de ambos, ya que era más que sabido que a ninguno de los dos les agradaba perder, mucho menos contra lo que parecía ser una simple humana inofensiva, alguien que no representaba la misma amenaza que los demás guardias: O al menos esos les daba a entender su apariencia. Aparto aquellas ideas de su mente mientras calculaba sus pasos, los que prontamente volvieron a acelerarse para emprender camino hacia la oficina.

Según lo que él había visto, dos de los Party Room's estaban desocupados y la gran mayoría de los animatronicos se encontraban en las distintas partes del lugar buscando a la pequeña humana que le seguía los pasos tanto como podía, encontrándose lo suficientemente distanciados del Main Hall como para darles la oportunidad de correr hasta allí con tan solo unos segundos para llevar a cabo esa acción. Si se apuraba, si la suerte se ponía de su lado… ambos lograrían llegar a la oficina en menos de lo que se imaginaban, sin embargo esto sería un gran inconveniente si aquellos factores no se ponían de su lado porque… bueno, las posibilidades de que les atrapasen en medio de la carrera iban casi a la par con las posibilidades de escapar del peligro: Un porcentaje de un cincuenta por ciento respectivamente. Alice trago en seco, viendo su vida pasar por sus ojos en el justo momento en el que se adentraron en el comienzo del Main Hall. Bonnie apretó con fuerza su mano, menciono un comentario inentendible que culmino con un claro "humana tonta" y después le indico de la mejor manera posible que accionase el sistema automático de la puerta: Ya que necesitaban tiempo para que esta se abriera. Alice acato las ordenes rápidamente, apretando el botón que le dio comienzo a un tortuoso ruido aparatoso que fue abriendo lentamente la compuerta para darles paso.

Sobre la secuencia final, sus manos se separaron y poco a poco el conejo fue deteniendo su paso para verla correr con desesperación hacia la entrada de su oficina, la cual cerró sus puertas ni bien su grácil cuerpo ingreso por estas. Por unos instantes Bonnie se sintió abrumado por una amarga sensación, la cual logro volverse inclusive más insostenible cuando Freddy en compañía de los demás aparecieron frente al lugar, maldiciendo en algunos casos por haber perdido una oportunidad tan perfecta. El conejo sin duda se sentía como un traidor, como el más grande de todos los que habían existido en la historia. Nunca ante le había perdonado la vida a un humano, ni mucho menos le había ayudado a escapar a costa de la opinión de los demás… sin embargo solo basto que Alice se hiciera presente en su vida para joder absolutamente todo eso. ¿Qué haría ahora? ¿Con que cara los enfrentaría? Pensó en escapar pero hacer algo así ya era muy tarde, había sido visto por los demás e inclusive había tenido que verse obligado a fingir la misma frustración que ellos para no ser descubierto.

¿En qué momento el fiel conejo había comenzado a considerar como factible el darle la espalda a su familia? Ahora, aparentemente.

_¿Qué es lo que haces fuera del Show Stage? Pensé que te había dicho que estabas castigado._

Freddy mantuvo la calma pero de todas maneras el enojo fue posible de detectar en su tonada, lo cual obligo a Bonnie a dar un paso hacia atrás. No porque estuviese asustado, ni tampoco se debía al hecho de que el oso fuese lo suficientemente amenazador como para intimidar… más bien se podría decir que había sido solo una reacción propia de la inercia que inclusive afectaba a los animatronicos de vez en cuando: Después de todos, estos estaban programados para imitar a la perfección las acciones humanas. Bonnie apretó los puños, intentando tranquilizarse.

**Vi que estaban en problemas y solo pensé en ayudarles.**

Luego de mentir tan descaradamente se sintió sorprendido de sus capacidades, nunca antes hubiese pensado que hacer algo como eso se le daría tan bien. Aunque… también se podría decir que nunca antes pensó que necesitaría de aquellas prácticas para ocultarle algo a su mejor amigo, por el contrario siempre pensó que sería sincero en su dirección sin importar nada. Sin embargo las cosas cambian, siempre lo hacen. Se permitió vacilar durante unos instantes, acomodando nerviosamente su largo cabello mientras admiraba al muchacho de orbes celestes, quien en compañía de los demás seguía luciendo afectado por lo sucedido. Chica estaba roja, seguramente por la cólera y era secundada por su contraparte mayor, quien reposaba una mano sobre el hombro de la más pequeña mientras maldecía por lo bajo. En su costado la viva replica de Freddy pero con las mejillas sonrojadas permanecía de brazos cruzados y con una expresión poco afable, la cual denotaba que no le faltaba mucho para abandonar la frugalidad que tanto le caracterizaba: Estaba a un paso de la cólera según podía ver. Hablando sobre eso, quien se encontraban completamente colérico era el pelirrojo de tendencias piratas, quien apretaba los puños con fuerza mientras gesticulaba una expresión que intimidaría al propio demonio: Foxy había perdido a una presa y eso era motivo suficiente para que el capitán caminara por la plancha, era algo jodidamente imperdonable. BonBon solo se encontraba cruzado de brazos mirando con recelo en dirección al su contraparte antigua pero eso no era nada nuevo para Bonnie, ya que el pequeño conejo celeste siempre le admiraba de esa forma: Eran ciertos resentimientos propios de la competencia que indirectamente había entre ambos por decirlo de alguna manera. Finalmente su mirada se posó fugazmente sobre Mangle, quien estaba lo suficientemente tranquila como para ser la única digna de alarmar a Bonnie. ¿P-por qué ella no se empecinaba en lucir cabreada como el resto? Sin duda él no lo comprendia.

_De todas maneras ese no es motivo para que desobedezcas. Si te he dado una orden debes cumplirla, Bon. _

**Lo siento, Freddy. Solo pensé que darles una mano serviría de algo.**

_Como veras, estaba completamente equivocado, querido Bonnie. _

Intervino de repente la voz del pequeño conejo, haciendo que el mayor se sintiese tentado a cuestionarle quien le había dado el permiso de intervenir en su conversación con Freddy. Sin embargo se abstuvo tanto como pudo, sabiendo que el momento no era el más propicio como para comenzar una pelea. Después de lo vivido y teniendo en cuenta que la noche aun no había terminado, era mejor que comenzaran a moverse antes de que Alice se sintiera alarmada.

_Inclusive con tu presencia, la humana logro escaparse de todas maneras. Tu ayuda fue ciertamente inútil._

**Nadie te lo pregunta―**

_¡Ohhhh~! _

La fuerte exclamación de BonBon acallo rápidamente las palabras de Bonnie, cabreando a este ultimo de sobremanera. Odiaba que le interrumpieran pero odiaba aún más que él fuese quien lo hiciera. _**Maldito mocoso**_, no pudo evitar pensar para sus adentros.

_¡Sin duda es una lástima que se nos escapara! Hubiese sido realmente divertido jugar con ella, a puesto que se hubiese visto inclusive más linda dentro de uno de los trajes._

_**Sí, pero nunca la veras dentro de uno de ellos.**_

Aseguro Bonnie para su fuero interno, segundos antes de que se distanciara del grupo una vez más. La mitad de la noche había transcurrido, todavía quedaba mucho por hacer como para perder el tiempo tan inútilmente.


	16. Chapter 12

**Notas del autor; **Lastimosamente estoy corta de tiempo por lo cual no podre extender mucho este mensaje, sin embargo de todas maneras quiero recordarles lo tan agradecida que me encuentro por sus reviews con respecto a la historia, en serio me alegra mucho que dejen sus opiniones y demás. ¡Muchas gracias! En verdad es algo muy importante para mi. Bueno, independiente a eso... espero que disfruten el capitulo, es algo extraño desde cierto punto pero de todas maneras si le dan una oportunidad capaz que les agrada c: Como siempre, disfruten de la lectura, dejen su opinión si gustan y tengan una muy buena noche :3 **xoxo**

* * *

**Retrace XII: Una tortuosa espera.**

**/Segunda noche – 4:30 am/**

Más de la mitad de la noche había transcurrido con un presunto éxito pero de todas maneras esta realidad no contentaba a Alice desde ningún aspecto, por el contrario solo lograba ponerle los pelos de punta al pensar que todavía le quedaba una hora y media dentro de aquel tortuoso lugar. ¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Por qué de repente la noche había decidido culminar extender su juventud de manera tan exagerada? Sinceramente la castaña no comprendia aquello, por el contrario paso gran parte de su tiempo a solas cuestionándose las razones por las cuales le habían parecido eternos los momentos fuera de la oficina, cuando habían sido tan solo una hora con unos cuantos minutos más, teniendo en cuenta que ya había pasado un prolongado tiempo desde su regreso. Sus manos se pasearon por su rostro, sobando este para que el sueño le abandonase. Ciertamente aquella carrera que había emprendido con un fin que poco recordaba, había consumido la mayor parte de su energía y dudaba que lo que le restara fuese suficiente como para no quedarse dormida sobre el escritorio, no obstante sus intentos por despertarse quedaron totalmente opacados cuando unos fuertes golpes se escucharon en uno de los metales de los refuerzos. Solo basto ver a través de las cámaras la silueta de Foxy como para volver rápidamente a la actividad que había perdido con anterioridad. ¿Acaso no planeaban dejarla sola? Tch, por un momento incluso se vio agradecida por aquello.

**¡N-no abriré la puerta asique deja de golpearla de una maldita vez!**

Un fuerte grito abandono su garganta luego de unos cuantos minutos en los cuales el persistente sonido le había taladrado la cabeza hasta el punto de tocar sus nervios más sensibles, sin embargo no puedo evitar sentirse patética al reparar en la inseguridad que aquellas palabras habían acarreado como si la intimidante imagen del zorro de cabellos rojizos fuese capaz de inspirarle algo como eso. Si, si bien le temía de todas las maneras posibles era consciente que el hablar con los animatronicos no era nada nuevo en ella por lo cual le pareció en extremo absurdo el titubear constantemente mientras entonaba una frase tan corta. No obstante, luego de pensar en aquello reparo rápidamente en el hecho de que no era habitual para ella el hablar con los animatronicos porque no había hablado con ninguno de ellos, al menos no había entablado una conversación con otro que no fuese el conejo de cabellos violáceos. Entonces, solo basto saber eso para que la castaña comprendiese que su inseguridad se ligaba de alguna manera a aquel hecho y que de esa manera se justificaba. Mordió con fuerza su labio inferior para drenar de esta forma tanto la rabia como el nerviosismo.

Un gruñido fue la respuesta que obtuvo desde el otro lado del interlocutor, la cual fue secundada por tres golpes que fueron incluso más bruscos que los anteriores. Foxy no parecía nada contento con esta situación, por el contrario su estado de cólera no hacía más que aumentar cada vez más siendo demostrado perfectamente a través de la cámara y aparentemente su sed de sangre también ascendía con forme los segundos pasaban, esto quedaba totalmente demostrado por la forma en la cual sus ojos ámbar se dejaban ver de tanto en tanto cuando él se dignaba a ver en dirección al aparato con el que ella le vigilaba. No fue un gran misterio para la guardia de seguridad, el hecho de que Foxy estuviese de esa manera porque ella de alguna manera se había burlado en su cara de él con ayuda del conejo que cada tanto merodeaba por el sector derecho del lugar como si estuviese deliberando internamente en tocar la puerta o no: O como si fuese consciente de que Alice le seguía atenta con la mirada cada vez que este daba un nuevo paso, obteniendo así la atención casi completa de ella. Fuesen cuales fuesen sus intenciones, Alice evito pensar en ellas mientras continuaba recordándole al zorro que "por más fuerte que golpease la puerta, sus intentos serian jodidamente en vano": Cosa que aparentemente Foxy no deseaba comprender.

Suspiro con pesadez, maldiciendo a todos aquellos que le rodeaban, al hombre que les había creado, a quien le contrato sin advertirle absolutamente nada, a los tres idiotas del teléfono y, por costumbre, a su padre. Aquella seguidilla de personas se merecían una larga estadía en el infierno por haberla sometido a ella a vivir dentro de él por cinco noches: O al menos ese era el criterio que Alice llevaba sobre toda esta situación. Trago en seco, golpeando con fuerza –e inclusive con rabia- el botón que conecto el interlocutor rápidamente.

**¡Oh vamos, detente! ¡El ruido es jodidamente molesto!**

Alice parecía entender que estaba gastando en vano la poca reserva de energía que aún conservaba pero de todas maneras no quería darse por vencida ya que aún una parte de su mente creía fervientemente en el hecho de que aquel zorro entendería alguna vez, fuese a los gritos o cerrándole la puerta sobre la cabeza… ella lograría hacer que él comprendiese lo tan errado que estaba por meterse con ella a estas alturas de las circunstancias. Durante las primeras horas de la noche lo hubiese soportado e inclusive hubiese preferido mantenerse estática sobre el mullido sillón que esperaba por ella en el medio del lugar, sin embargo la noche ya había transcurrido lo suficiente como para agotar su paciencia. ¡¿Y cómo no?! Después de lo sucedido durante las horas previas, era compresible que alguien perdiese la tranquilidad… lo que aun llegaba a sorprender es que todavía no hubiese perdido la cordura. ¿O es que nuestra guardia poco a poco comenzaba a volverse loca? Sería mejor el no hace preguntas obvias.

_¡Abre la maldita puerta si quieres que me detenga! _

Por primera vez había recibido una respuesta de su acosador, más no fue precisamente favorable como Alice lo hubiese deseado. Pero se podría decir que a fin de cuentas su reacción no tomo por sorpresa a la pequeña castaña, en realidad un comentario como ese se adaptó totalmente a las expectativas que ella había formulado en cuanto a aquella situación, inclusive cabía decir que había sido hasta algo sorprendente para sí misma el que hubiese adivinado casi con exactitud aquello que el zorro iba a vociferar ni bien le escuchase a ella hablar en su dirección. Era un logro, hasta incluso un mérito merecedor de un reconocimiento especial el que en su segunda noche pudiese prever con exactitud las acciones que los animatronicos se encargaban de realizar desde hace treinta años: Por favor, no muchos contaban con su intelecto. La guardia de seguridad carraspeo por lo bajo, torciendo el gesto hasta formular una amarga sonrisa que corrompió completamente su semblante serio y nuevamente presiono el botón.

**¡Si lo pones de esa manera, entonces continua golpeando todo lo que desees, idiota!**

_¡¿A quién le llamas idiota, humana estúpida?! ¡¿Acaso quieres que te abra el cuello con mi garfio?!_

**¡Solo llamo a las cosas por lo que son y creo que tendría que haber añadido fastidioso al insulto! ¡Eres un zorro fastidioso e idiota!**

Los golpes incrementaron su potencia, sin embargo a estas instancias la atención de Alice se había dispersado lo suficiente como para poder únicamente concentrarse en las imágenes que la tableta mostraba, por lo tanto estaba de más decir que los golpes pasaron completamente desapercibidos sobre todo cuando una mirada escarlata se fijó sobre la cámara antes de golpear levemente la puerta del otro sector. _**Que le den a Foxy, **_fue lo único en lo que la castaña logro pensar y con rapidez abandono su lugar del lado izquierdo para ir directamente al derecho, accionando el interruptor para poder hablar libremente con el muchacho que se encontraba del otro lado del refuerzo. No es que hablar con él fuese algo de suma importancia para ella, por el contrario Alice se contentaba con la idea de que era simplemente más interesante que soportar al zorro y su gran manía por golpear el resistente metal: Lo cual en cierto punto era lógico, casi.

**¿Qué es lo que quieres? **

_No le digas "idiota" o "fastidioso" a Foxy, mucho menos menciones el rotulo "zorro" cuando te dispongas a insultarlo… porque sin duda alguna no te ayudare cuando las cosas se compliquen._

El susurro entonado por Bonnie logro ser incluso más fastidioso para ella que los insistentes golpes, no obstante se abstuvo completamente de demostrarlo y solo se dignó a suspirar mientras relamía sus labios buscando en su mente una buena respuesta para darle al conejo, quien le había ayudado anteriormente para ahora jactarse en cierto punto de aquello mismo. Casi tan repetitivamente como las insistencias de Foxy, Alice menciono en su cabeza aquellas dos palabras que aparentemente serian un rotulo eterno para Bonnie: "Estúpido conejo". Seguido de esto finalmente se remitió a hablar con él.

**¿Recuerdas quien menciono hace unos pocos minutos nada más que no dejaría que nadie me toque porque era únicamente su presa?**

_S-si te lo mereces, entonces no intervendré. Espero que te quede claro eso._

A través de la visión que le preveía la cámara, ella pudo observar como Bonnie bajaba la mirada y posaba una mano sobre el otro lado del refuerzo, dejando que los dos mechones sueltos de cabello que enmarcaban su rostro hiciesen el suficiente reparo como para que ella no pudiese observarle con claridad. Por un momento pensó que el conejo se había avergonzado pero luego de unos instantes descarto completamente la idea y se dispuso a pensar en otras posibilidades más factibles, ya que lo primero era lo suficientemente absurdo como para tomarlo en cuenta. Nuevamente era su criterio quien intervenía pura y exclusivamente en estos pensamientos mientras la realidad se alejaba completamente de aquello que la joven muchacha deseaba pensar.

_¿Por qué se avergonzaría aquel animatronico?_, era su cuestionamiento continuo.

_No es como si fuese una mentira aquello que ella había mencionado_, era lo único que justificaba sus ideas.

**¿Podrías no meterte en mis asuntos? Se cuidarme las espaldas.**

_Eso no es lo que parecía antes, ¿Lo sabias?_

**Vete al infierno, no quiero volver a escucharte.**

Y sentenciando con aquella oración simplemente se devolvió a su asiento correspondiente, donde aguardo el tiempo que restaba hasta su salida. Cuando finalmente el reloj marco las seis de la mañana, todos los sonidos se calmaron para darle un merecido pase libre al silencio. Alice monitoreo el lugar desde la tableta, revisando uno a uno los lugares donde los animatronicos tenían que estar. Ambos Show Stage's estaban completos, el Pirata Cove mostraba a ambos zorros descansando a la par, un tranquilo BB se encontraba en su lugar dentro del Game Area y por último la caja yacía semi abierta en el Prize Corner, lo cual llamo la atención de Alice pero con la entrada de su jefe aquellos pensamientos rápidamente se olvidaron. Durante sus últimos momentos en el lugar solo se remitió a abrir cada una de las posibles entradas al lugar, aquellas que había mantenido cerradas durante gran parte de la noche y luego de eso finalmente tomo sus cosas para abandonar el lugar.

Sus pasos se apresuraron a través de los grandes pasillos mientras una sensación horrible le seguía por detrás cada vez que reparaba en el hecho de que estaba caminando sola y libremente por aquellos lugares donde la noche anterior se había paseado a las corridas. Tch, indudablemente su vida se había convertido en una carrera carente de final sin que se hubiese dado cuenta. Cosas como esas solamente le pasaban a ella. Tomo un breve respiro al llegar a la entrada y, posada sobre frente al Show Stage principal, observo como el robusto hombre la saludaba con felicidad como si el verla sana y salva fuese algo digno de celebrar. Claro, de cierta manera Alice lo comprendia. Seguramente el tener que limpiar todo el lugar y el tener que cambiar las alfombras no sería una tarea grata, por eso mismo le alegraba el saber que no había vuelto a morir otra persona en aquel lugar: Todo con tal de evitar trabajar de más, ese parecía ser el eslogan característico de la reconocida pizzería infantil.

_¡Es bueno verte, pequeña! _

**Van dos noches, solo faltan tres para librarme de todos ustedes…**

Luego de esas secas palabras emprendió su camino de vuelta a casa, sin siquiera molestarse en saludar al hombre que atónito se había quedado quieto en medio del jovial saludo.


	17. Chapter 13

**Notas del autor: **Como siempre estoy a las corridas y no puedo quedarme mucho como para extender este mensaje por lo cual voy a explicar una breve cosita antes de dar los saludos finales. Bueno, como veran hoy la narracion se centrara en otro personaje que difiere totalmente de Alice&amp;Bonnie, por lo cual queria explicarle como seria el tema en el formato de mi fic. Los mensajes en cursiva son los comentarios de algunos de los personajes -mayormente de los animatronicos- y los comentarios en negrita son los dialogos del protagonista de esa narracion, o sea de la persona en la cual gira entorno lo que se explica despues en tercera persona, usualmente el negrita es utilizado para Alice y en algunos casos para Bonnie pero en este capitulo la mitad de la narracion se basara en Alice, nuestra protagonista, y la otra mitad en uno de los animatronicos por lo cual sus dialogos estaran en negrita. Mas adelante lo entenderan. Bueno, como siempre agradezco que lean la historia -sobretodo le agradezco a Fucsia1700, que siempre comenta cuando subo. ¡Muchas gracias por prestarle tanta atencion al fic! :3- y espero que disfruten del nuevo capitulo. Si quieren pueden dejar un review, las criticas y los comentarios alentadores siempre son bienvenidos. ¡En fin, con esto me despido! Hasta la proxima. **xoxo**

* * *

**Retrace XIII: Una cadena de dilemas.**

Cuando la castaña le comento a su hermana pequeña que ahora ellas podrían comer gratis en aquel lugar que era su lugar de trabajo, nunca pensó que la pequeña tomaría su mano con desesperación y prácticamente le rogaría de rodillas para que la llevase a conocer finalmente a los animatronicos de sus sueños, por el contrario… Alice pensó que Lily lo tomaría con naturalidad, adoptando aquella personalidad tímida que le había caracterizado desde siempre en la cual le pediría que la llevase algún día, lejano pero posible. Sin embargo como es sabido nuestra pequeña protagonista no hizo más que equivocarse con sus pensamientos y es por eso que termino adentrándose en aquel animado lugar que para ella no era más que el sombrío averno donde sus temibles pesadillas se gestaban. Estaba jodida, lo suficiente como para reconocer que era inclusive posible que esto le trajese problemas pero aun así se había arriesgado a aquello solo para ver feliz a su hermana, quien no sonreía de esa manera desde hacía ya mucho. Tomo un profundo respiro, dejándose caer sobre uno de los mullidos asientos ubicados en una esquina apartada para poder esperar por alguna de las dos polluelas que le tomarían la orden a ambas, aquella que el jefe le había comunicado mediante una llamada de teléfono que no tendrían la necesidad de pagar simplemente por el hecho de que ella era parte de "la familia Fazbear" como si ese ridículo oso pudiese considerarla como tal. Apretó los dientes, suspirando por lo bajo mientras observaba atenta la expresión de la pequeña.

**A fin de cuentas termine accediendo a tus caprichos, Lily. ¿Estás feliz con eso?**

Aquel cuestionar de mala gana solamente logro sacar una sonrisa por parte de la menor, quien se tomó unos segundos para admirarle de aquella manera jodidamente irresistible antes de asentir de una buena vez, logrando dejar en claro de la manera más inocente posible el sumo efecto que tenía sobre su hermana, quien era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ella. Luego de la muerte de su madre, Alice se había convencido a si misma de que ella sería la única que podría darle un buen ejemplo a Lily puesto que su padre no era más que un idiota que no hacía más que descuidarlas, es por eso que a temprana edad la castaña de orbes violáceas decidió cambiar lo más posible para ser aquella madre que ambas se merecían: Se había prometido a si misma el hacerla feliz siempre que pudiese y si el estar en aquel jodido lugar era una manera de lograrlo, entonces no había visto otra escapatoria más que aceptar, incluso siendo consiente de todo lo que aquello podría implicar. _**Todo estará bien mientras Lily lo disfrute, **_fue su único pensamiento en aquel instante, el cual fue interrumpido rápidamente cuando una pequeña carta de recomendaciones con distintos tipos de pizza en ella se posó frente a sus narices siendo sostenida por una mano muy conocida: Conocida por la camisa color violeta que le llegaba hasta la muñeca. Exaltada, nuestra pequeña protagonista subió la mirada para encontrarse con el muchacho de largas orejas de conejo y ojos escarlata, quien la miraba serio mientras le tendía el menú que el lugar ofrecía.

**¿Q-que se supone que estás haciendo aquí? **

_He venido a tomar su orden, señorita. ¿Qué más podría estar haciendo aquí~?_

La voz de Bonnie resonó en la mente de Alice, recordándole las razones por las cuales los animatronicos se encontraban sueltos durante el día: El atender a los clientes era su primordial e inclusive única meta en la vida por lo cual era natural que el conejo se encontrase junto a ella, dispuesto a tomar su orden. Sin embargo aquello le parecía de lo más extraño y no pudo evitar mirar con sospecha hacías sus alrededores cuando una voz interior le hizo saber que el atender las mesas no era precisamente la tarea de Bonnie, por el contrario hubiese sido más normal que Chica o Chic aparecieran en vez de él. Trago en seco, advirtiéndole con la mirada que no se encontraba para nada cómoda con aquella situación, en la cual se tenía que ver forzada a actuar con normalidad cuando era sabido que de normal aquella situación no tenía nada.

_**¿Qué es lo que planea este condenado conejo?, **_por unos cuantos instantes no hizo más que pensar en aquella pregunta mientras revisaba de reojo el menú para elegir una pizza acorde al gusto de su hermana. Ella no comería, no se sentía lo suficientemente segura como para bajar la guardia ni siquiera por eso.

_T-tu eres B-bonnie, ¿Verdad?_

**Si, él es Bonnie, Lily. Es el mald… el conejo de esta pizzería. ¿Te gustaría comer una pizza de muzzarella? **

_Tch, a pesar de que tú eres aparentemente la mayor entre ambas, aún hace falta que te enseñen algunos modales básicos. No se cortes responder las preguntas que se le han hecho a otra persona, ¿Lo sabias?_

**Después de todo no le dije nada que no fuese correcto, eres Bonnie a fin de cuentas. **

_Si pero esa respuesta debía dársela yo._

Bonnie suavemente poso una de sus manos sobre los cabellos de la castaña, alborotando estos con una divertida caricia mientras sonreía ampliamente, dejándole completamente en claro a Alice que estaba disfrutando en demasía de la situación tan solo por las erráticas reacciones que ella se dignaba a llevar a cabo. Todo esto, a criterio de los otros, no era más que una dulce escena inusual donde un animatronico se comportaba amistoso con una humana a pesar de que esta rebases sin duda, pero no por mucho, la edad establecida sobre las personas a las cuales ellos les prestaban atención, sin embargo para un ser en especial aquello no era precisamente algo fuera de los parámetros pero de todas maneras prácticamente normal. No, para nada. Bajo los conceptos que reinaban en la mente de Freddy, quien miraba desde muy cerca y con toda su atención enfocada en ello, lo que su conejo amigo se estaba dignando a hacer sin el más mínimo reparo con la guardia de seguridad nocturna era algo sin duda alguna repudiable desde todos los puntos de vista habidos y por haber.

¿Qué es lo que hacia él ahí? ¿Por qué interactuaba con aquella mujer cuando era sabido que no debía hacer algo como eso? Freddy frunció el ceño, cruzándose de brazos mientras seguía con la mirada cada una de las acciones que Bonnie llevaba a cabo: Delimitando las veces que sonría, las veces que hablaba e inclusive las veces que le dedicaba aquella indescifrable sonrisa a una persona que no debería tan siquiera mirada con otra intensión que no fuese la de meterla en un traje de su autoría para enseñarle que con los animatronicos nadie se metía. Tch. Internamente se rehusaba a pensarlo pero no podía evitar sentirse siendo recorrido por una amarga sensación cada vez que su mente le advertía que su mejor amigo podría estar traicionándoles justo frente a sus narices. No, no se suponía que tenía que tener aquellos pensamientos. Suavemente se balanceo sobre su propio eje, deliberándose internamente por unos instantes. ¿Qué debía hacer en ese momento? ¿Debía seguir con el protocolo establecido en el lugar, dejándole atenderle con suma libertad cuando era necesario otro tipo de acción, o debía seguir sus instintos, aquellos que demandaban una rapida intervención antes de que todo se fuese de sus manos? Por primera vez, el indiscutible jefe del local, no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que debía hacer.

Sobre la secuencia final, Freddy se impulsó hacia adelante completamente dispuesto a optar por la segunda opción que su mente había logrado plantear. No obstante, una pequeña mano le detuvo completamente antes de dar los primeros pasos en esa específica dirección y, antes de que pudiese darse cuenta, la delicada imagen de Chica apareció frente a él portando una consternada expresión. Aparentemente el oso no podía considerarse el único interesado y jodidamente preocupado por la situación. Desistió con rapidez de sus intenciones solo para darle lugar a la pequeña para que esta hablase. Si nunca le interrumpía para nada, la vez que lo hacía seguramente sería para algo importante.

_Se lo que intentas hacer y no creo que sea algo conveniente, Freddy. _

**No deberías meterte en algo como esto, Chica. Sabes que tengo que hacer algunas cosas por más riesgosas que sean.**

_¿Qué le dirás? ¿Qué se separe de ella solo porque es la guardia de seguridad nocturna? ¿Qué la ignore porque la consideramos nuestro enemigo? _

**Recuerda que no necesito pensar con antelación lo que debo decir, sé que en el preciso momento de enfrentarlo hare lo correcto para separarlos. Bonnie no puede comportarse de esa manera con ella. No debe hacerlo.**

_Vamos, Fred. Puede que logres separarlos con alguna excusa tonta e inclusive puede que logres que él no la atienda, ni se le acerque más a ella pero… ¿Qué sucederá con la pequeña que está con ellos en este momento? Ella parece encantada con Bonnie, no puedes intervenir siendo así._

Por un momento el oso se sintió completamente ofuscado por la situación e inclusive logro reconocer en su fuero interior que la actitud de la pequeña polluela en aquel instante había conseguido cabrearlo de todas las maneras posibles pero no precisamente por las acostumbradas razones: Por el contrario con las tantas preguntas que Chica inquirió logro dar con un punto sensible en Freddy que desestabilizo completamente todo lo que había creído como correcto. En sus planes nunca intervino la niña y hasta podría decirse que había ignorado su presencia completamente desde un principio por esto mismo se detuvo de lleno nuevamente, dejando las convicciones de lado aun cuando eso fuese realmente extraño en alguien como él. Apretó los labios con fuerza, observando entonces a la pequeña rubia con las esperanzas de que esta le diese alguna otra alternativa. Claro que no lo demostró de esa manera, para nuestro jefe ese tipo de cosas era algo sumamente imposible.

La imagen lo era todo, aún más cuando se trataba de Freddy Fazbear.

**Tengo que hacerlo de todas maneras. El contacto con los guardias después de la noche esta jodidamente prohibido y esa es la regla más vieja de nuestra familia, no permitiré que Bonnie la pase por algo frente a nuestras narices.**

_Tch, no me gusta no poder hacer nada para detener esto. ¡No quiero que se peleen, Freddy!_

Entonces el jefe del lugar cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de suceder y comprendió que sus pasos en dirección a la mesa solo lo llevarían a una pelea con Bonnie si es que este no tomaba bien sus órdenes. Amargura, aun cuando se suponía que los animatronicos no podían tener aquel tipo de sentimientos, Freddy no puedo evitar sentirse embargado por una profunda amargura que solo se debía al hecho de que reñiría contra una de las personas más importantes para él por culpa de aquella humana. _**Me encargare de ella, juro que lo hare con mis propias manos. **_Esa fue la única certeza a la cual se aferró mientras esbozaba una leve sonrisa en dirección a chica, antes de pasar por su lado.

**Tranquila, eso no afectara nuestra amistad.**

Y con esas palabras aseguro lo más incierto de aquel momento en tanto finalmente se acercaba a donde se encontraba el sonriente conejo hablando con aquella condenada mujer.


End file.
